Darkness Rising
by Mell8
Summary: REPOST: Someone has switched sides in the war bringing Voldemort closer to his goal. Who? Thats a question Draco wants answered, but when he finds out will he be killed or find love? Can the rest of the world survive their dangerous relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, why do you refuse to understand everything that has been happening since the beginning of this year? I help Voldemort; I am his one of his main Death Eaters!" In the dim light of the room darkened the little girl's hair to black. She yelled at Harry Potter with ruthless abandon and Harry couldn't help staring down at the girl he had once loved. The dark sprawl of her hair gave her a halo of evil and malice surrounding her head and the hard glint in her eyes showed just how much she had changed. Harry saw deep dislike and anger hiding behind the girl's cold mask. Harry felt like it was slightly ironic that, after all the years and all the time he had spent in the company of this girl, it had taken him this long to realize that she was not the bright eyed angel she appeared. She took a small step closer toward Harry and he couldn't help wincing back from her.

The girl smirked and chuckled darkly. "Now you are beginning to see. I am the one who tells Voldemort important Order information. Me! And all of you have been leaving the information lying around where any innocent enterprising girl could pick it up and report it to someone who actually matters." The girl straightened her spine and smiled coldly up at the taller boy. "I'm leaving." She smirked at the shocked boy before apparating away to join the enemy.

Harry fell onto his knees, stunned. The last true hope for the Order had just disappeared because of his stupidity back in Hogwarts. His shoulders shook as he started to cry while the memories came back to him, memories of a little girl eagerly helping him in his crusade against Voldemort. She had always been there for support and love. How could he have missed her defection? Why had he been so blinded that he couldn't see when she was struggling to decide which side to give her strength to? Now, well now it was too late. She was gone and the Order of the Phoenix had suffered a very hard blow.

One-Year Previous-

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He would be boarding the train returning to school in the morning and he hated packing. True he had the house elves do everything strenuous, but there were some items that he did not wish anyone to know he owned. Mostly it was dark magic books and items that he would need at school but he also hid an extra wand and various other things that would help him escape from the school if he were to be caught. It was late at night, nearing morning and all Draco had to look forward to was yet another year of torment at the hands of Potter and his friends. Draco shook his head and sighed before getting up to put away the last few spell books.

He was just fitting the false bottom back into his trunk when his right arm suddenly sized up painfully. With a quiet snarl to himself, Draco stood and rushed into his closet. When he emerged he was wearing a long, hooded, black cloak, and had a white mask in his hands, the mask of a death eater.

He concentrated on the pain in his dark mark and received an image of where to apparate. A second later his bedroom was empty save for the House Elf who had come to finish the packing.

Draco reappeared in the middle of a dark field. Near his position was a large dark looming mansion. It reminded Draco of his own home but was smaller and much more rundown. In the middle of the field was a short stunted tree. It was bent and crabbed, with only a few brown leaves on it. Draco thought the symbolization of a dead tree was perfect for Voldemort and his Death Eater meeting. After all, weren't they trying to destroy the wizarding world and replace it with Voldemort as absolute ruler? Draco shrugged absentmindedly and started walking towards the circle of black cloaked figures he could see forming around the tree.

Draco took his place in the circle beside his father and another person whom he had never been introduced to. Voldemort liked to keep all of the names of his loyal followers to himself. When Draco turned to look at the dying tree in the middle of the circle, he saw two figures standing side by side underneath the low hanging dead branches. One was the Dark Lord, in all of his glory. The other was a short figure who seemed to be perfectly comfortable standing with Voldemort in the center of a circle of blood thirsty Death Eaters. Draco could not tell who the person was because he had a hood covering his face but Draco knew that whoever it was, he were very important to the cause.

The circle filled quickly and soon Voldemort walked out from underneath the tree. Murmurs of "Master" and "Dark Lord", went around the circle, but stopped abruptly when Voldemort held a white, long fingered hand in the air, commanding silence from his followers.

"Tonight my Death Eaters, I give you a surprise and a…" Voldemort paused for a moment as if contemplating the correct words to use, "…a game." His high cruel voice echoed through the black figures around him. "We now have an advantage over the old fool Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix!" Cheers rang through the empty valley as the Death Eaters realized how important this was for their cause. Draco yelled along with them but it was more for show that for actual happiness. He was more interested in the dark figure and the game Voldemort had mentioned than what was probably a very minute advantage over Dumbledore.

"One of the members of the Order, someone who would never be suspected of treason, has joined our cause!" Voldemort waited for the cheers to die down before gesturing his hand towards the small, unknown figure near the tree. The person walked over to Voldemort and bowed his head to him. "This young child has proved its will to fight on our side. My followers, we now have a spy inside of the Order of the Phoenix!" Cheers broke out among the thicker Death Eaters, as the significance of this was finally explained to their slow minds.

Voldemort held up his hand again, and again silence was given immediately. "This youngling shall not be receiving the dark mark yet. I believe that for the safety of our continued source of information, it is in our best interests to leave all possible leads to the true alliance of our spy, such as the Dark Mark, absent from our spy."

The Death Eaters murmured in agreement and nodded to show the Dark Lord that they agreed to his brilliant plan.

"Also, I have a very important announcement!" Voldemort continued, "As we are nearing the great battle against the Order of the Phoenix I have begun to organize my government and the people who will be running it under me." Voldemort watched as all attention was fixed on him and smiled coldly. His Death Eaters were so hungry for power. "Due to reasons of my own, our spy is now my heir and second in command of the Death Eaters. In the near impossible event that I am removed from power again, this youngling shall take my place until I am restored as your leader." Murmurs of dissent ran along the circle. Voldemort sneered in anger and an uneasy silence was restored.

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. An heir to Voldemort, and in addition to that, the heir is a spy whose allegiance could change at any moment. Was Voldemort crazy? Someone with such high status and power should be and elder member of the Death Eaters who would do anything for Voldemort. But then, Draco thought, if someone so young and new to the ranks of the Death Eaters could reach such a high position so easily, maybe he could reach such lofty heights as well.

"And now for the game I mentioned earlier." Voldemort continued. "I have decided to hold a little contest with a great reward for the winner." Draco looked up at Voldemort with a sardonic smirk. It was almost as if Voldemort had read his mind. This was the perfect way to rise to the top ranks of the Death Eaters. All he had to do was win the game and he was sure Voldemort would make him at least third or fourth in command. Then he could easily make his way up to an even higher position.

"I am putting age limits on my game. It is only open to those who are still attending school." Voldemort waited while the angry grumbles subsided. He was in too good of a mood to be bothered with torturing the dissenters. Although if anyone continued their opposition Voldemort would kill them with relish.

"The game is one of discovery and intrigue. To win this game you must show your intelligence and gathering and understanding of information and other important skills that I believe are important qualities for anyone aspiring to rise in my ranks.

"You are to discover the identity of my heir. Whomever tells me the correct name will become co-heir and gain all of the benefits that come along with this position. Remember that only those still attending school are eligible for this game. Are there any questions?"

"Master," Draco watched as his father knelt to the ground in a low bow. "If the impossible does happen and the children have yet to discover the identity of your heir, how will we know who to follow?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "My heir has a magical tattoo of a tiger on her back that only appears to those she wishes to see it. If my unlikely death does occur my heir will call a meeting and will show everyone the tattoo." Lucius Malfoy bowed again before standing up to take his place in the circle.

"This is the last meeting the younger Death Eaters will be able to attend due to school. I expect to see all of you here on your first Hogsmeade weekend for a short meeting. You may all go now, except for you, and you." He pointed at Draco's father and at another black shape in the circle.

Draco turned from the circle and apparated back to his room to oversee the rest of the house elves' packing. Guesses ran through his head of who their spy could be.


	2. Chapter 2

The welcome feast was a stressed affair this year. All of the Professors looked worried, and Dumbledore's opening speech had been curt and short. The reason was very obvious to Draco, who had found out earlier in the day that Voldemort had had his father torture and kill Dumbledore's spy, Severus Snape, after the meeting last night. Now there was an empty chair at the staff table, and no potions teacher.

Draco wasn't sure how to take in the betrayal of his favorite teacher. Snape had always been kind in his own way towards Draco, and it was obvious to anyone that he hated Gryffindors and Potter in particular. Why had Snape turned traitor to Dumbledore if he clearly hated everything Dumbledore was working towards?

Draco's father had walked into Draco's room that morning with a tired but satisfied smirk on his face. He had stayed up all night working for Voldemort and had returned just in time to take Draco to the train station.

"Draco, the fools' spy has been killed. The heir told the Dark Lord not only who the spy was, but information that Snape had leaked to Dumbledore. During my interrogation last night Snape told me everything." Lucius had gone on explaining about the various curses that he had used during the torture session. The car ride to the train station had been a long one with Lucius continuing to talk about his torture methods and Draco planning his ideas to take power in Voldemort's regime. Then, before Draco had gotten onto the train, his had father hissed, "Find out who that heir is boy, or else, and don't trust anyone, even in your own house.' His father had disapparated and Draco had gotten onto the train.

Draco looked along the Slytherin table, searching faces while he thought. The only people who Dumbledore would completely trust would be Gryffindors, but the only people who would give themselves so completely to Voldemort were Slytherins. Lets see, Draco thought as he looked towards the Gryffindor table; there are a few people that are obvious Order members. Potter, Granger, and Weasley were sitting together as usual with their heads together. Weasley's younger sister was sitting next to Harry ignoring the trio in favor of sitting in silence.

"Well that's four members", Draco muttered to himself. The two Creevy brothers, picture boy and the midget leaned over the Weasley girl to say something to the trio. "Two more," he continued murmuring to himself. Then what he saw next surprised him. The girl pushed the Creevy's away with what looked like a "get out of my face" forming on her lips. He would have to ask his father about that girl.

Someone slid into the seat next to him and tore his concentration away from the Gryffindor table by nibbling on his ear. Draco growled in frustration. There was only one person who would be foolish enough to come near him.

"Parkinson," he hissed. She ignored the obvious threat in his voice and placed a hand on his knee.

"Draco," she simpered, "are you the heir?"

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way it isn't any of your concern." He hissed again and again she ignored the warning.

"But Drakie! I thought you loved me!" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Get it through your thick skull Parkinson. I used you for a one-night stand after the Yule Ball. I never liked you." With that, Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Draco walked into his prefect room in the dungeons five minutes later. He looked around at the black and green furniture with a sigh. The house elves had unpacked everything for him, but he didn't know where they had put his belongings.

Draco searched through his desk looking for a piece of parchment and a quill. When he had found both he started a list of possible suspects.

Potter- no

Granger- no

Weasley (boy)- no

Weasley (girl)-?

Creevy's-?

Draco wrote a little note next to each name. For the trio he wrote no because it was impossible for the heir to be them. There was absolutely no way any of them would desert their friends and Dumbledore. Next to the rest of the names he wrote a question mark because he didn't know anything about them. Even the Weasley girl was an enigma.

"Who else could it be?" Draco murmured. Suddenly he had an idea. "Dumbledore's Army!" Pansy had found a sheet of paper with the names of the DA in the Room of Requirement when they had been working for Umbridge. She had showed it to him, and knowing that the information on it could come in handy; he had made a copy for himself before handing the list over to Umbridge. Draco walked over to his trunk and lifted out the false bottom. Inside were all of his dark magic items. In a folder tucked between two books of dark spells he had hidden all of his important papers. Draco rifled through the folder until he found the Dumbledores Army list and added all of the DA members' names onto his suspect list.

Neville Longbottom-?

Dean Tomas-?

Lavender Brown-?

Parvati Patil-?

Padma Patil-?

Cho Chang- no

Luna Lovegood-?

Katie Bell- no

Alicia Spinnet-no

Angelina Johnson- no

Ernie Macmillian-?

Justin Finch-Fletchley-?

Hannah Abbott-?

Anthony Goldstein-?

Michael Corner-?

Terry Boot-?

Fred/ George Weasley- no

Lee Jordan- no

Zacharias Smith-?

Susan Bones-?

Marietta Edgecombe- no

This time Draco put a no next to the names of the students who had graduated from Hogwarts already or, as in Marietta's case, had proven themselves untrustworthy. Draco smiled in satisfaction as he made a separate list of the names with questions marks next to them to send to his father. His father would look up information about them and send it back to Draco. Draco sent the letter with his large black eagle, before falling into bed satisfied with the work he had accomplished before school had even started.

-

A small girl was sitting next to a cold fireplace in a dark room. Behind her was a large throne-like chair with a man sitting in it.

"Master, I grow bored with the contest. May I give them a clue?" The girl asked.

"Girl," the high cold voice snarled back, "you grow bored easily."

"Forgive me master," the girl bowed. "Shall we give them another week before giving them a clue?"

"Possibly. I shall decide whether we need to give the rabble a clue."

"Could the clue be the fact that I am a girl?"

"Later!" He hissed. "I wish to plan my next attack! Leave me!" The small girl hurriedly bowed before walking out of the room to go back to Hogwarts.

Draco snarled in impatience. He had to wait for those Mudblood loving Weasley's to move out of his way. He had been on his way to the library to finish his homework, when a large circle of students stopped him.

Draco growled and pushed his way up to the front of the onlookers to get a better view. The littlest Weasley girl was sprawled on the floor and Potter was standing next to her looking sheepish. He had a small red handprint on his face and was trying to explain to Granger and older Weasley what had just happened.

"I was walking down the hall with Ginny, keeping a watch on her, like you said." Harry said earnestly. Ron was getting red in the face.

"That doesn't explain why my little sister is on the floor, upset. I wanted you to watch her so she wouldn't get hurt, Harry! I didn't want you to hurt her!" Ron screamed.

"No! You have to listen to me! She was leaning on my shoulder, and I thought she liked me. I guess I thought that giving her a little kiss-"

"Little Kiss!" A loud voice came from the now standing Ginny. "He tried to mouth rape me!" Hermione looked shocked at Ginny's choice of language, and tutted about it. Then she looked up and saw the large crowd that had gathered and blushed. "Why don't we continue this in the common room?" She muttered. The two boys nodded and started to follow her.

"Coming Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No. I am going to go into the library and finish my homework like I wanted to before. But trust me on this Ronald. I will take a piece out of your hide when I get back. Setting someone to watch over me, honestly." Ginny swept into the library. The crowd dispersed leaving a very shocked Draco behind them.

"I never knew she had it in her." He whispered before following the little vixen into the library. He was going to keep a close eye on that one.

"Harry how could you? Ostracizing her like that! You know the plans Dumbledore has for her. It's something that only she can do. Don't make her upset. She might refuse to cooperate." Hermione hissed angrily.

"She kissed me first! I don't understand why you wont believe me. She was leaning into me and she kissed me. I was just kissing her back when she slapped me and started screaming about me trying to hurt her! She stumbled back into the hallway and fell. That's when you came. You have to believe me!" Harry moaned.

"You are telling a completely different story from my sister Harry. I don't know who to believe." Ron stood up and walked to the portrait hole. "I'm going to walk around and think. I'll be back later."

Draco had followed Ginny into the dark recesses of the library. She had sat down at a table as far away from the entrance as she could and had pulled out a large tomb on the history of dark magic. Draco sauntered up to her with a smirk already plastered on his face.

"A book on dark magic, read by a Weasley? What is this world coming to?" He laughed.

"For your information Malfoy, I am interested in the dark arts and I have a major project due in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow." She sniffed back at him with a toss of her head. "Take a seat so I don't have to crane my head to look at you." She added. Draco sat in the chair across from her. "You are fluent in the dark arts, aren't you? You could teach me."

"I can't teach you anything without permission," Draco answered tactfully.

"You may yet receive such permission," Ginny answered regally. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and proceeded to ignore him by burying her head back into the book. Draco sighed and stood up. He needed to go check if his father had sent him the information that he needed.

"Master, it is done." The little girl bowed from her place in front of Voldemort. "The separation of Potter and his friends has started. A doubt has been placed inside of Weasley and Granger's minds about Potter. They are beginning to distrust him."

"Very good my heir. Now tell me child. What do you know about the wonders of dark magic?"

"I must admit ignorance, my lord. I only know the spells you have shown me." She answered.

"Very well then. The first job for your co-heir shall be to teach you the intricacies of Dark Magic. Now," he started thoughtfully, "I believe that a clue about you is now in order. I will tell your clue to my Death Eaters tonight when I call them to me." He hissed.

"Thank you my lord. I wish for my name to be announced to the Death Eaters as that of your heir, but will be unable to until my co-heir is named. I grow weary of waiting. Oh and master, I believe the Malfoy boy begins to suspect who I am." She bowed to her master and walked out of the room.

As soon as the girl left Voldemort hissed to his snake, Nagini.

"I need you to keep a close watch on that girl when she is not in my presence and not on Hogwarts grounds." Nagini hissed her assent and slithered off.

Voldemort may be evil in its purest form, but he could see and understand lust when he saw it. The girl seemed to like Draco Malfoy, and he was positive that the girl was giving him more clues than the rest of his death eaters. The boy wasn't a bad choice. He was power hungry, and had a thirst for knowledge that rivaled Voldemort's own. Another plus was that the boy had brains. Most of his newer Death Eaters were only able to follow orders, which was nice, but they couldn't think for themselves. Draco Malfoy was very intelligent. In fact, Voldemort mused absent mindedly, the boy would make a good heir.

Draco had the ability to love, something that his heir had been adamant about. Voldemort knew of his lacking such ability, and knew that if anything defeated his it would be Potters love for everything and anything. It was rather revolting. His heir and heir presumptive both had the ability to love, but it didn't control their lives so completely as Potters. They would be the perfect choice to rule in his place.

Voldemort snarled in hatred. Thinking of such things as love had given him a headache. He needed to relieve it.

"Wormtail!" He snarled. A short, squat, balding man rushed into the room and bowed at his master's feet. "Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, before he started laughing at the screams the weakling was making.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked into his room after a midnight session of Astronomy to find an eagle owl preening itself on his desk. With a snarl of impatience Draco swept the dirty feathers off of his homework and grabbed the note from the letter sheath on the owls leg. The owl flew away through the window as Draco cracked open the Malfoy seal.

_Draco, I am pleased with your work so far. You seem to be well ahead of any other competitors. Fortunately, at today's meeting our Lord announced that he had consented to give us a clue due in part to the urging of his heir. It seems that our lord is willing to dote on his heir. Imagine how wonderful it will be when you become co-heir and have such privileges. The clue was, 'My heir is a female of great power and cunning'. Draco I give you a month to find out which girl it could be. If you do not become heir you shall become re-acquainted with your favorite spot in the Malfoy dungeons. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

On another sheet of paper was the information on the girls Draco had asked for. It was in-depth information about where they lived and was so detailed it even mentioned their favorite foods. One report even mentioned the girl's monthly cycle.

Draco read through it quickly, looking for anything that would stand out. People like Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had family killed by Death Eaters and would be perfectly happy to permanently destroy Voldemort. Luna Lovegood and her family were considered as crazy, and were hardly a threat. Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown were all known as Gryffindor goody-two shoes that wouldn't dare step a toe out of the line that Dumbledore set. Draco sighed and pulled on his pajamas. There wasn't anything of interest in any of these girls' profiles. Draco was about to set the piece of parchment down went he looked at the back to double check if there were any more names. Underlined three times was the name Ginevera Weasley.

"He could have been a little more subtle," Draco scoffed. With a sigh Draco lay down on his bed to read up on Ginevera Weasley.

Ginevera Weasley is the youngest child and only girl in the Weasley family. Her overprotective brothers have overshadowed her for her whole life. During her first year in Hogwarts she began writing in a journal supplied to her by Lucius Malfoy. The journal contained the memory of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, and forced the girl to open the Chamber of Secrets and to attack muggle borns.

Draco sat up in his bed. "The little red headed Gryffindor girl opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

The letter continued on about her recent exploits but Draco ignored it for this little nugget of information. He was still contemplating how to use it to his benefit when he fell asleep.

At exactly midnight that same night, an Order of the Phoenix meeting was called in Dumbledore's office. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived a few minutes late and were slightly out of breath. Ginny was alternating between glaring at Ron and Harry. Dumbledore cleared his throat from behind his desk to get their attention.

"Sorry professor," Ginny said shyly. "We needed to wait for Mr. Filch to leave the corridor outside of the tower, and wait a few minutes for Harry to leave his ego behind." She glared at Harry as she said that.

"Very well Miss Weasley. Now I have called you all here today to discuss a matter of utmost importance. We know that Voldemort uncovered Severus as our spy and we all morn for him, but it seems that we have been betrayed. Someone must have told Voldemort about Severus. This means that Voldemort has a spy among our ranks. I trust everyone in this room with my life, but there are others in the Order who I do not know much about. I am doing research on them at the moment and am even contemplating using a strong veritaserum on anyone who seems untrustworthy. Please be careful where you speak about Order information, and be careful about whom you speak it to. I know I can trust all of you explicitly, but please be alert.

"Now for the next order of business. How do you propose that we insert another spy into the Death Eater ranks, and who should it be?" Arguments broke out between everyone in the room. Tonks was yelling about whether or not it would even be safe for another person to risk their lives by spying as a Death Eater. Other people were arguing about who would be suitable to go in as a spy. They knew that Voldemort was very particular about who he let into his fold.

They left the meeting an hour later with nothing accomplished except a large headache.

Harry yawned widely. "Well that was interesting," he grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later." Ginny said quietly. "I have to use the bathroom and there is one in the next corridor. I'll be along in a few minutes." Ginny turned and started walking down a side hall.

"Ginny wait, I should go with you." Hermione called after her.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny waved her hand around in dismissal. "I'll be perfectly safe, and I'm sure you would like to go to bed." Hermione nodded and walked off with Harry and Ron. Ginny smirked and walked into the bathroom.

Voldemort was sitting in his chair, contemplating his glorious plans for the takeover of the wizarding world when a barn owl swept into the room, dropped a letter into his lap and flew off. Voldemort snarled in annoyance. He was just getting the part where he got to torture Dumbledore into submission.

With another snarl he ripped the letter open. The deep frown on his face disappeared into blankness as he read the letter from his heir.

"Wormtail!" He called. Instantly Pettigrew ran into the room and bowed at Voldemorts' feet. "I want you to write this down as I tell you, and send it to Lucius Malfoy. He is our spymaster and will understand what needs to be accomplished.

"Inform all spies that Dumbledore is about to do some searching through his ranks. Veriteserum may be used. Plan accordingly. Anyone who is lost will not be recovered." Peter bowed and ran out of the room.

Voldemort almost smiled in excitement. His wonderful heir had just told him everything about a short meeting at midnight in the fool's office. He knew about their plans for inserting a spy into his ranks and he knew about Dumbledore searching through the Order for the spy. There were a large number of spies hidden in the Order and Voldemort wanted to keep most of them there. The thing that amused him most was the last line that his little heir had written on her letter.

'Draco Malfoy definitely suspects that it's me!' She had even put an exclamation part at the end.

Voldemort knew that there was an attraction between his heir and the handsome Malfoy boy. He also knew that Draco would be a good ruler, if it came to that. Voldemort had known from the start of this little contest that Draco Malfoy would become his other heir. It just depended on whether or not Draco was able to figure out who his heir was before some one else was able to.

The Flint boy was pretty close to the answer. He had already figured out that it could be one of three girls, and his heir was one of them. Maybe an unfortunate accident would happen to Marcus Flint in the near future?

Draco woke up the nest morning with a plan in mind. He needed to figure out if the Weasley girl was the heir or if he had been searching in the wrong direction the whole time. He simply had to corner the girl when she was alone and ask a few innocent questions.

If only it was that easy.

That morning at breakfast the new potions teacher was introduced. It was a young man who Harry had seen at the meeting the night before.

"Well it only took Dumbledore two months to find another potions teacher to replace Snape." Hermione mused form her seat next to Harry.

"I'm gonna miss the free blocks we had instead of potions though," Ron groaned wistfully.

Hermione tisked at him and shook her head. "You know perfectly well that those free blocks were meant for studying and doing home work."

"But there are so many other things that you could be doing during free time," Ron hissed back.

"Oh yea! Such as…."

Harry sighed and ignored them. They would still be arguing about the same thing at the end of the day anyway. Instead Harry turned his mind to what had happened last night.

He had been sitting on the couch looking into the fire, thinking, when Ginny had come down the stairs and had sat on the couch next to him. Rather closely. They had started a pleasant conversation when Ron came running down the stairs looking for Harry.

"Harry we have a meeting tonight at Dumbledore's office. Midnight. I have to find Hermione." He ran off. Harry turned towards Ginny and sighed. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was a dark auburn red and it fell in waves down her back. Her green eyes seemed to look right into him and melt his soul. He knew at that moment that he loved her.

"Ginny, well I've been thinking about this for a while, and, umm…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend." He finished softly.

"I don't know what to say!" She gasped. "Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Well, Ginny, you are a very pretty girl, and I think you would make a wonderful girlfriend," Harry almost groaned at how bad that sounded but refrained from fixing it when he saw the perplexed look on her face.

"You mean that you want to go to Hogsmeade _alone_ with me because I'm a _girl_ and I would make a good _girl friend_?" Her expression darkened. "Are you implying that you want me because I would be a good lay while I'm your girl toy. But as soon as you see someone else you think would make a good "girl friend" you'll drop me like a load of bricks?" She stood up and snarled at him. "I will not be used for that. Understand?"

At that moment the portrait hole opened and Ron and Hermione walked into the room holding hands. When they saw Ginny yelling at Harry they ran over to try and stop them from hurting each other.

"Ginny," Ron said, "What are you doing? Why are you yelling at Harry?"

"Because HARRY just offered to take me to Hogsmeade- "

"But that's wonderful Ginny. We all know that you have a crush on him." Hermione interrupted.

"- To have sex with me!" Ginny continued, ignoring Hermione's interruption.

"No I didn't!" Harry gasped out. "I asked her to got to Hogsmeade, yes, but." He stopped talking when Ron turned his formidable temper onto him.

"Did you try to hurt my sister again! This is the second time since school started Harry. I understand that you like her, but hurting her isn't the answer." Harry tried to say a few words in his defense but Ron kept screaming until Hermione whispered that it was midnight and they were already late for their meeting.

Harry sighed from his seat in the Great Hall. Every time he made an advance towards Ginny, even when she was practically telling him to, she took it and changed it so that it seemed like he was trying to hurt her. To top it off she always seemed to do that when Ron was around. His friendship was suffering, and he didn't know if he could trust Ron. Ron wouldn't even listen to his explanation about what really happened. It was almost as if Ron didn't care about him anymore. Hermione didn't express her opinions as loudly as Ron but Harry could tell that she agreed with Ron on everything. Harry groaned and got up to go to his first class.

Across the Great Hall Draco was fuming. His day had started off well but was rapidly deteriorating from there. First, when he had gone to the Great Hall early to find Ginny before breakfast she had brushed by him and went to get food. Nobody just brushed past a Malfoy when said Malfoy wanted to talk with them.

Then when he had gotten to his seat at the Slytherin table he found a bunch of first years sitting in and around his seat. That was when he realized that he had been so preoccupied with finding out who the heir was he had been lax at his duties of getting the younger years to fear him. When he had snarled at the first years to move, they had ignored him. He cursed them instead. They had run away screaming with large painful boils covering their faces.

That had been the upside of his day so far. Next he had looked at the new potions teacher and had noticed that the man was one of the well-known supporters of the Order and would be torturing the Slytherins in potions class. Draco sighed and walked to Transfiguration. Maybe he could talk to Ginny before lunch.

He had no luck. By the end of the day he had seen Ginny once, and that had been from the other side of the school grounds when he was in Herbology and she was in the oaf Hagrid's class. Draco had accomplished one thing today though. He had threatened a couple of first years and now most of them were avoiding him like the plague. Draco shook his head in impatience. "I'll just send her a note asking her to come to the kitchens at about three o'clock tonight. I'll give her enough incentive to come." He muttered to himself.

At exactly three that night Draco was sitting in the kitchens sipping a cup of hot cocoa. Ginny walked in and sat down next to him.

"All right Malfoy," she snarled. "You threatened me enough to make me come down here, now tell me what you want before I leave."

Draco smirked and started his questioning.


	4. Chapter 4

"First, Weasley, tell me exactly what happened during your first year." Draco started.

"Why should I?" She snarled back with venom lacing her voice.

"Because I am conducting some research and I need to know the truth about what happened to you in order to find the answer to my search." Draco hissed, truthfully, for once. "I suggest you tell me, girl, before I decide to hex you into something unpleasant." Draco threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want, but if you hurt me in any way, you will wish you were never born." Came the reply in a low, dangerous snarl.

"Heir," Draco said simply. Ginny smirked. "You are the heir! I am positive!" Ginny's smirk grew wider and an eyebrow rose into her hairline.

"The heir? Of what?" She asked in a false singsong voice.

"You are the heir to the dark empire that our Lord is building. You will be the one to rule it with a powerful and cunning hand. With me by your side we shall be invincible." Draco bowed his head to her and took another sip of his slightly cold hot chocolate.

"Ah, but what about our Lord? What shall he rule? He is, after all, the one who will bring this empire about."

Draco thought for a second before the answer came to him. "Our Lord will rule everything from above and beyond, in complete control. Our descendants and us will be the ruling figureheads who dispense all that he decrees and will adjudicate the mundane things that need not worry our Lord. We shall be the rulers that the world sees and our Lord will be the one who is actually doing the ruling."

Ginny smiled and bowed her head to him. "I pronounce you, Draco Malfoy, co-heir to the throne of the world of the dark. You will help us in our quest to bring about the era of the Darkness Rising. We shall build this empire together without worry of opposition to our powers." Her smile faded from her face into neutral lines. "You have passed my last test Draco Malfoy. If you had given a less insightful answer you would either be dead, or have forgotten about your search for me with a little memory charm. I congratulate you on a job well done." Ginny ended her speech and stood up. Draco stood up and began to follow her out of the kitchen. When the bowl of fruit had closed behind them Ginny pushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss before running off in the direction of the owlry. She had a very important letter to send.

Voldemort was sitting in his high-backed chair, in his usual place in front of the heatless burning fire when an owl he didn't recognize flew in through the open window. It dropped a note onto the table next to him before flying off again. Voldemort opened the letter curiously. It was from Marcus Flint.

_My Lord, _

_I have discovered that Ginny Weasley is your heir. When should I expect my coronation?_

_Sincerely, _

_Marcus Flint_

Voldemort's eyes opened wide in shock. He had been positive that the Malfoy boy would get to the answer before anyone else. Now it was too late to carefully eliminate any opposition because the opposition had won. The only way to deal with this was to crown Flint as Co-heir and have him killed or captured by the Order in the line of duty. This was a very bad occurrence for the Dark.

"Wormtail! Get me Malfoy and Flint Senior now!" Voldemort hissed at the cowering figure at his feet. Peter ran off to do his only masters bidding.

Ginny sighed as she watched the owl fly away with her message to Voldemort starting that Draco had become heir. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face the leering boy in front of her.

"Weasley you will be happy to hear that our Lord will be receiving an owl from me any minute now, saying that I have discovered that you are the heir. I will be taking complete control of the Death Eaters from you now." He hissed into her face, spitting on every other word. Ginny's hand inched towards her back pocket to get her wand. He continued to rant about the power he had gained and how he would hurt her so he could use all of it while Ginny's wand inched into view.

"Stupefy," she whispered in a shocked voice. Flint fell to the ground. "Obliviate."

Ginny swished her wand around him again and turned him into a bright blue owl pellet that she slipped into the straw underneath the window they had been standing at.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "If He gets Flints letter then Draco will not be my co-heir. I have to get to my Lord's side before He announces everything." Ginny took off running. She knew that you couldn't apparate inside the school grounds, but there was one place that Dumbledore had missed. Ginny skidded into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and ran to the tap with a snake carved into it.

"Death," she hissed in parsletongue and jumped down into the hole. The entrance closed behind her and she was plunged into complete darkness. Ginny had changed the password into the chamber when she had first started sneaking away from school to go see Voldemort. Potter knew the old password and it would be very unfortunate if he suddenly decided to revisit the Chamber.

Ginny flew out of the end of the tunnel and landed on her feet with practiced ease. She quickly did a cleaning spell on her robes and slipped into her black, hooded, Death Eater robes. With a pop she was gone.

Voldemort was sitting in his chair looking at the two men bowing in front of him. "I have some news about who my heir is and who my co-heir shall be. I received a letter from a young boy about five minutes ago who guessed correctly as to who my heir is. His name is-"

A loud pop sounded in the next room and they all looked up at the clearly out of breath person hidden in dark robes who slammed open the door to the room and ran in.

The person bowed their head to Voldemort. "My Lord! I have information you need to hear!" Voldemort tuned to the two bowing men. "Leave us!" He hissed.

As soon as the door closed Ginny pulled the hood away form her face. "I announced that Draco Malfoy is to be my co-heir before you received the letter from Flint. I have an idea that can destroy the whole Flint family." She finished.

"Tell me what it is Ginevera!" Voldemort hissed.

"Announce to Lucius that Draco is co-heir. Have Flint sent into the forbidden forest tomorrow night when the Order is doing sentry rounds with the only important information in his head being that he was supposed to be a scout for a mission. He won't last more that five minutes. Flint Jr. is currently hidden and unconscious. His memory has been erased.

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is in a week. Call him to you before every one else. Capture him and have him tortured and killed in front of the Death Eaters for trying to force himself into the position of co-heir after the true co-heir was announced." Ginevera finished her idea and waited for an answer.

"Excellent Ginevera. You have learned your lessons from me well. It shall be done. On the next Hogsmeade weekend everyone will know the Flint family for fools we shall announce that you and Draco are my heirs. Prepare yourself and have both Draco and yourself arrive early to the meeting." Ginny bowed at his dismissal and apparated back to the Chamber of Secrets.

One week after the notice went out to all Death Eaters about the discovery of the identity of the heir, the Order was having fits of happiness. The fools didn't know anything about an heir or about a new power that the dark was playing with; they only knew that they had caught a Death Eater. A Death Eater who had been prowling in the forest and went by the name of Flint. A notice for an immediate Order meeting went out to all members and Ginny was quite happy to hear during the meeting that it seemed to Dumbledore and the ministry that Flint's mind had been wiped blank of all useful information. The ministry was speculating on whether this was a new Death Eater policy, like torturing muggles, or if Flint had just lost his memory. Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't as foolish as most of the wizarding world appeared to be. He had promptly told the Order that this was not standard procedure and Flint was probably sent out for an unauthorized execution. Dumbledore had gone on about how this should slow down Voldemort's advance because He had lost a very important supporter to his evil cause.

Little did the old fool know.

Two Weeks Later- 

"Ginny! It's time to go to Hogsmeade!" Ron's voice called up the spiral stairs to the girl's dormitory. He couldn't physically go up the stairs because of the spell on them, but his voice carried clearly into the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"Ron I told you yesterday that I was going to meet some friends in the Great Hall. Go on without me. You'll see me later." She called back down to him. In reality though, she wasn't going to Hogsmeade. She was going to meet Draco in front of Moaning Myrtles bathroom so they could apparate to Voldemort's mansion ahead of time. They needed to set up a few things before they called Marcus Flint to them, and called the rest of the Death Eaters.

Ginevera sighed in exasperation as she started the trek to the girl's bathroom. Her bloody pratt for a brother was starting to wonder why she was so secretive all the time. He was starting to force her into his, Hermione's, and, when they included him, Harry's conversations. This may be a good way to learn about what they were up to so she could inform Voldemort, but it became trying at times. Ginevera just wasn't able to act like the shy little girl they expected her to be all the time. Yesterday she had lost her temper at Hermione in the library when the Dream Team had forced collective study time on her and had snapped at the head girl.

Ginevera looked up and realized that she was walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Draco's blond hair flashed in the sunlight coming through the window. He was waiting right where she told him to be, right on time.

When he saw her he smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Why are we meeting near a girls bathroom Ginevera?" He drawled. A week earlier she had told him, with a large number of threats to his manhood, that he had better not call her Ginny. She smirked back at him and walked into the bathroom. He followed her with a little trepidation. Malfoy's did not go into girl's bathrooms of their own violation.

"This," Ginevera waved her hand at the sink she was standing in front of, "Is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The password is 'death' in Parsletongue. I have a spell that will help you learn Parsletongue so you can get in here by yourself." She opened her mouth and hissed. The sink moved away from the wall and a large pipe appeared in the wall. "Follow me please." Ginevera jumped into the pipe and disappeared.

Draco looked at the pipe and sighed. At the moment he hadn't been officially crowned so he had to follow his heir's orders, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The pipe was very dirty and he had his expensive robes to think of. Draco sighed again and followed his heir into the darkness.

He landed in a sprawling dirty heap at the bottom and looked up to see Ginevera, neat as a pin, standing over him with a half smile, half smirk on her pretty face. Draco stood up slowly and looked down at his ruined robes in disgust. Suddenly his robes were clean. The dirt disappeared before his eyes! He looked up to see Ginevera pointing her wand at him with a smirk filling her whole face. She was decidedly evil.

"That was a simple scouring charm Draco and here is your new robe." She added pointing to two robes hanging on pegs in the wall. He took the bigger robe and slipped the hood over his head. "Hogwart's anti- apparition charm doesn't extend down here so it is safe to apparate. I will see you in a few seconds." Ginevera nodded politely to him before disappearing with a loud pop. Draco followed her and appeared into a large study with a roaring fireplace that gave off little heat. Voldemort was sitting in a high backed chair looking at them. Ginevera bowed her head to him and sat down at Voldemort's feet like a young child would do when a parent was going to tell them a story. Draco started to fall to his knees in a full bow but Voldemort's hand rising stopped him.

"Draco," his high cruel voice hissed at him, "If you are to truly be my heir you must not bow to anyone. You bow your head to me because I rule everything." Draco bowed his head and walked over to stand behind Ginevera's left shoulder. "Draco, Ginevera has told me of your trial to become my other heir. I am pleased that you have succeeded." Draco bowed his head at the rare praise he had received. "I will be taking the pleasure of torturing young Mr. Flint, but I will also announce your names to my faithful Death Eaters during the meeting. I also need to show my Death Eaters the tattoo on my heir's backs. This means that you need that tattoo, correct?" Draco nodded and started to pull off his robes. When he got his shirt off and turned towards his lord Ginevera squeaked. Voldemort smirked indulgently at his heir. "It seems that young Ginevera is enamored by you Draco. I will never understand this foolishness of love. Ginevera, do not show this weakness to anyone else." Ginevera buried her face into Voldemort's knee to hide her blush and nodded.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dark Mark already burned into Draco's arm. With a painful jerk the mark was gone. "Turn," Voldemort hissed. Draco turned and felt the wand press into his back. Suddenly there was a burning pain running up his spine as Voldemort branded him with a new mark. It wasn't as painful or as bloody as getting the mark on his arm had been, but it still made his eyes water and his teeth clench. When Voldemort was done Ginevera brought him a mirror.

A dragon was burned into his shoulder. It looked like a regular dragon except that it moved and breathed fire. "To any fool who doesn't have the Dark Mark it will look like a muggle tattoo of a dragon spewing fire instead of the powerful mark it truly is." Voldemort hissed.

Ginevera looked at the small clock on the mantle above the fire. "My lord, Flint will be arriving in a few minutes. Should we get ready?" Voldemort nodded and Draco pulled on his robes. Marcus Flint would receive a surprise when he got to the mansion and it wasn't a surprise birthday party.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus Flint stepped onto the field where the Death Eaters congregated with a little trepidation. He made sure that he was never the first, or the last, person to arrive to the meetings so he didn't stand out. This time, though, there wasn't anyone else walking into their place in the circle. He had felt the mark burn five minutes ago, and had received the picture in his head of the place where he would be apparating. He knew that he was supposed to be here. But where was everybody?

Maybe his Lord had sent for him so he could be sent to do something important! But then, why hadn't anyone been here to meet him?

Flint spun around to look behind him, worried. When he turned back around two black-cloaked figures were staring at him intently.

"Stupefy," a male voice called into the silence.

Flint's body hit the ground with a boneless thud. The two heirs who had come to meet him laughed coldly. They vanished with the body. Their Lord needed to accomplish his beautiful handiwork on poor Flints' memory.

Ginevera was sitting in front of the vanity in the room she and Draco had been given with her wand in her hand.

"Do you think I should put on any makeup for this meeting Draco?" She asked the boy who was sprawled on his back across the king sized bed. He lifted his blond head off the black comforter and shrugged.

"Some help you are," Ginevera grumbled. She sighed and put her wand against her lips. Five minutes later Ginevera was wearing black lipstick, blush, and had darkened around her eyes. Next she put her wand into her hair. Ginevera drew her wand down her head until she had black streaks running through her hair.

Draco looked up at her from his prone state on the bed. Her lovely auburn locks were accented with the black coloring and her make up made her look more beautiful than before. To say he wanted her would be an understatement. Draco stood up and walked over to Ginevera. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bent down to capture her lips with his.

"You look beautiful, my Ginevera," he whispered when they had parted.

"So I'm yours now?" She replied indignantly.

"Err…"

Ginevera smiled for the first time in weeks and whispered, "I think I could like that." She kissed him again.

Voldemort walked in on them kissing furiously a few minutes later. He hissed in pain as the feelings of love, or at least intense lust, hit him. He quickly shielded himself against the caustic emotions and snarled.

"Children!" Draco and Ginevera looked up at him quickly. "It is time. Prepare yourselves. And Draco," he added as he was about to walk out the door, "There is a large amount of black coloring on your face. Clean it off, now. It is unseemly." He closed the door behind him. Voldemort could hear Ginevera's laughter following him as he walked down the hall. That was one thing his heirs were going to miss. The ability to laugh was going to be eradicated from this land. His heirs were never going to be able to laugh together again.

Inside the room-

Ginevera looked at Draco's face when Voldemort had closed the door and had immediately fallen out of the chair from laughing so hard. Her black lipstick had smeared all over Draco's face. He looked at the mirror, alarmed, and with an undignified squeak, grabbed a towel and started to scrape off the lipstick. Ginevera laughed harder. Once Draco got all of the lipstick off, they went downstairs to introduce themselves as the future king and queen.

Dusk had fallen by the time all of the Death Eaters had arrived and taken their places in the circle. There were two empty places in the circle where the two Flints were supposed to stand.

"Close in the circle, my Death Eaters. Traitors to our cause do not deserve to join us in a civilized fashion. Instead, the father has removed himself from this world … permanently, and the son has been captured for our pleasure tonight." Voldemort hissed at his cowering followers. "Lets us give a warm welcome to Marcus Flint." The Death Eaters 'booed' and 'hissed' at Flint. He was being walked into the circle at wand-point with two black figures prodding him along. They forced him to his knees in a low bow in front of Voldemort.

"This traitor needs to be punished for his crimes!" Voldemort hissed. "The father tried to turn himself over to the fools in the Order. Luckily for us, the Order killed him first and asked questions later. Our plans are still safe." The Death Eaters around the circle gasped in surprise. They had all thought that the Flints were loyal to their cause.

One Death Eater flung himself out of the circle to bow and cower at Voldemort's feet. "My Lord, I am sorry for helping the Flints enter into our fold. Please forgive me!"

"Crucio." The man's screams echoed across the landscape. When the curse was removed he crawled back into his place in the circle.

"The younger Flint," Voldemort continued, pointing at the quivering boy at his feet, "tried to force himself on my heir in an attempt to be made an heir himself. He dared to threaten her and our cause, so my heir quickly captured him and brought him to me. Petrificus Totalis." He added. Flint fell to the ground.

"Now my Death Eaters. I wish to introduce you to my heirs. They have both proven their worth to me, and to each other. You will treat them with the same reverence that you treat me with." The black-cloaked figures behind Voldemort pulled off their hoods. Draco Malfoy's blond hair shone in the dying light and Ginevera's hair glittered darkly. "My heirs, Draco and Ginevera, a Weasley and a Malfoy no longer. They will be known forever as your master and lord." Most of the circle of Death Eaters sank to the ground murmuring praises. Two people continued to stand.

"Knot!" Ginevera's cold voice rang across the circle. "Do you have a problem?"

"I refuse to bow to a mudblood loving Weasley." He announced. Ginevera smirked cruelly.

"I am no longer a Weasley. I gave up that name years ago, when I first met the Dark Lord. Crucio!" She added. Knot screamed and writhed on the ground. When the spell stopped he bowed and scraped on the ground with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Father," Draco hissed at the man who was still standing.

The Death Eater bowed his head to Draco and sighed. "I never realized that by helping you become heir, I would have to bow to my own son." He said in a rare moment of truth. He slowly sank to his knees on the ground. "I am proud of you, Draco. Though you are my son no longer, you will still inherit the Malfoy fortune and lands. I hope you will think well of the father who raised you." He bowed low to the ground at Draco, and at Ginevera when she strode over to stand next to her co heir.

The Death Eaters moved back into place in the circle. "Now it is time for the punishment of our traitor. Once the body-binding spell is off of him, you are free to curse him with whatever you wish. Do not kill him yet. We want him to suffer."

Flint's screams and the Death Eaters horrible laughter could be heard across the county side. A young Auror with an extendable ear in his hand apperated away from the hill he had been hiding on. He had a lot of information to tell Dumbledore.

Late that night Ginevera walked back into the Gryffindor common room looking like her usual mousy self. Immediately, Ron, Hermione and Harry ran up to her.

"Ginny where have you been?" Ron yelled. "We have a meeting in the Room of Requirement in five minutes. Lets go!" The Gleesome Threesome ran out of the portrait hole. Ginny sighed and walked after them.

She walked into the room five minutes later, her shy smile firmly in place.

"Now that everyone's here," Dumbledore stood up, "I have some unhappy news. An Auror, at great risk to his life, snuck up on the Death Eater camp and found out some important information for our cause. I have listened to the conversation he recorded on his Extendable Ears and deemed it important for everyone to hear. It is a bit garbled in places, so some information was lost, but it is still interesting."

Ginny struggled not to pale and give away her secret. She was very glad that she had taken a seat by the door. Ginny prepared herself to run as Dumbledore pulled out an extendable ear.

"Traitors to our do not deserve to join us a civilized fashion. Instead, the father has removed himself this world …… permanently, and the has been captured for our pleasure tonight." Voldemort's cold voice hissed from the Ear. It was a bit mangled in places so some words couldn't be heard. It continued on throughout Voldemort's speech about what Flint had done, and welcoming his new heirs. Right at the part that would have given away Ginny, and Draco's sides in the war, it became so fuzzy that it was almost impossible to hear. "My heirs, D and era, a and a o no longer. They w be knn forever as your mr and lord."

Ginny almost sighed in relief, but stopped herself just in time.

"I do not know what the names of these heirs are, but I am trying to find out. If anyone finds any information, please tell me immediately." Dumbledore said as soon as the Ear went silent. "Now the brave Auror and Order member who recorded this meeting is in my office. I have not heard his descriptions of these alleged heirs. I wished to wait until we had convened. Would someone go to my office and bring him down for me?"

Ginny shot her hand into the air. "I'll get him professor. You really don't need me here to decide anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "The password is sugar quill." Ginny stood up and walked out of the room.

Ginevera talked quietly to herself as she walked along the hallways leading to the Headmasters office. It was easier for her to work out the answers to her problems if she spoke about them out loud.

"Its really very lucky that the Auror wasn't close enough to record the whole conversation on the Extendable Ears. The Auror must have heard everything. I have to either capture him, or kill him. I'll just walk into the office, ask him to come with me, and kill him in the hallway. Then I have to stupefy myself, and make it look like someone else did it." Ginevera sighed. The plan had too many flaws. She needed someone to help her.

She was turning a corner when a pair of strong arms wound around her body, pulling her against a warm muscled chest.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Draco's voice whispered in her ear.

"Draco! Just the person I needed to see!" Ginevera said happily. Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Ginny pulled out of his arms and span around to face him. "In a few minutes I'm going to be walking down the corridor with an Auror in tow. He knows everything about the meeting last night." Draco stiffened. "You need to kill him quickly, stupefy me, then run and send an owl to the Dark Lord telling Him that there needs to be a protection barrier around the whole land that prevents anyone form entering that doesn't have a Dark Mark. Tell Him that I have a good reason, and will inform him of it as soon as I can."

Draco nodded. "I'll run and get my invisibility cloak." He said as he started to walk away. "Act surprised when you get stunned, and have a good sob story to tell the fools when they find you," he called over his shoulder. Ginevera nodded and turned to go.

A few minutes later she walked into the office. The portraits of the previous headmasters were snoozing in their frames. A tall, brown haired man was sitting in an armchair staring at her.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you." Ginny whispered, shyly. She pretended to blush and looked at the ground. "Please follow me."

The man stood up and followed her down the hallway. He looked down at the small red head and shook his head quietly. She had the same hair color as the female heir but her general demeanor and the lack of black streaks in her hair made him sure the girl was someone different. After all, he was looking for Ginevera Weasley, heir to the Dark Lord, not some little baby girl. He was relieved that he could finally tell his story to the Order and get the horrors he had seen that night off his chest.

Draco was standing under his invisibility cloak waiting for Ginevera to return. He snarled in impatience and looked down the hall. She was going to have to give him an explanation about what was going on, soon. Finally he saw her red hair coming down the hallway. He was almost started at the difference between the girl she had been showing him, and the girl walking towards him now.

This was a little, helpless red head girl. She looked weak, and her appearance screamed shy and vulnerable. It was the kind of person that he enjoyed killing the most. It was hard for him to see his Ginevera under the act. Ginny raised her head so she was looking directly at him. A ghost of the delicious smirk flew across her face. She started to walk by him and Draco could swear he heard "nice cologne Draco". He shook his head, and a rare smile graced his face. She was wonderful, his Ginevera.

"Avada Kedavra," he yelled into the abandoned hallway. The Auror dropped dead, a look of surprise gracing his features. "Stupefy," he yelled and ran to catch Ginevera before her head hit the floor. He carefully made slash marks on her face and body that would heal easily, but looked gruesome. He also ripped her robes in several places. Draco stood up and admired his handiwork. The Auror was dead, and Ginevera had a look of surprise and horror across her bleeding face.

With another wave of his wand Draco hissed "Morsimorde". The Dark Mark loomed in the hallway. Draco started to walk away. He needed to be on the other side of the castle when they found the bodies. The Owlry seemed like a good place to be. Besides, he had an important letter to send.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Lord. It has come to our attention that an Auror was able to spy on our last meeting. Ginevera and I have killed him, with minimal information lost. To throw off suspicion, Ginevera had me stupefy her after the Auror was killed. Do not be alarmed if you hear reports of her being attacked and severely hurt. We will make a full report as soon as Ginevera is able to get away. Until such time, Ginevera advises that a shield be placed around the mansion that only lets in those who have a Dark Mark. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

Voldemort sighed, folded up the letter and threw it into the fire. Dumbledore was getting crafty. The old man was finding new ways to discover important information from the Death Eaters. He sat down in his large chair, and started to pull himself into a trance. He was going to set the shield, then go down into the dungeons for some sport. There was a young muggle boy in a cell who was just asking for torture.

It had been nearly twenty-five minutes since Ginny had bounced out of the Room of Requirement. Ron was starting to become nervous.

"Should we go look for her Professor?" He asked, fidgeting noisily in his seat. "Where could she be?" Ron stood up and started pacing. Hermione was tapping her quills together in agitation.

"Maybe we should look for her," Harry added, rubbing his scar absentmindedly.

Dumbledore nodded, alarmed. "Meet back here in an hour," he called and swept out of the room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the hallway that led to Dumbledore's office calling out, "Ginny!" every few seconds. Suddenly Ron tripped and went flying. He smacked face first into the stone wall. Hermione and Harry ran to his side, worried.

"Wha'd I trip over?" Ron mumbled while rubbing his red nose. They looked at the ground and saw a large brown boot sticking out from the hallway. It had a large scuffmark on it from when Ron had stumbled over it. They ran over to it and found a body attached to the boot. It was a man with mousy brown hair. He was well built, with large arm muscles, and he was very dead. Hermione gasped and pushed herself back away from the body.

"Oh my Gods!" Ron screamed, making Harry jump. "Ginny! Please be all right! Mum will kill me if I let you die!" Ginny's red hair was showing from where she was lying behind the dead man. Hermione ran up and grabbed Ginny wrist.

"She has a pulse!" Hermione gasped. "Harry, quick, run and get Dumbledore." Harry took off at a sprint.

He ran into the Room of Requirement, gasping. Everyone else had already returned, empty-handed and were looking very worried.

"We, gasp, found, gasp, her." He forced out.

"Where Harry!" Dumbledore stood up quickly. Harry took off at a fast walk, everyone following behind.

As soon as Dumbledore saw the dead Auror he turned to McGonagall. "Please have the school shut down. Someone has murdered this man, the school needs to be searched immediately." He walked over to Ginny and pulled out his wand. "Maybe she can tell us some answers. Enervate."

Ginny sat up looking confused. She looked around herself. As soon as she saw the dead Auror she burst into tears. She grabbed Ron's robes and buried her head into them, sobbing loudly.

Fifteen minutes and a large block of chocolate later Ginny was sitting on a bed in the hospital wing. Her tears had stopped, and the members of the Order had returned home. Dumbledore was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"Miss Weasley I am sorry to force you to explain what happened, but we need to know." Ron was sitting in the chair beside the bed nodding in agreement.

"W- well, I couldn't really s-see anything," Ginny whimpered. "There was a black shape, and it came up behind us. I was in the lead and I heard the Auror fall. I-I spun around, looking to see what happened, and I saw this person cloaked in black. He stupefied me before I could pull out my wand." Ginny fell silent as a few more tears dripped down her face. She sniffled. "I'm really sorry professor. I guess I shouldn't have gone to get him. Y-you should have sent someone more experienced!" She started to cry again.

Dumbledore stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you did your best. Please get some rest so you can get healthy." Dumbledore left.

Ron stood up and smiled down at his sister. "I have to go now Ginny. I'll come back in the morning." He strode through the door and disappeared.

"Convincing enough?" Ginevera smirked and looked at the wall across from her bed. The tears were gone and her voice was normal. It almost seemed like she hadn't been crying.

Draco was smirking as he pulled off the invisibility cloak he had been hiding under. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ginevera.

"You almost had me convinced," he leaned into her shoulder.

She laughed and bent down to kiss him.

"You had better leave before Ron comes back," she whispered when the kiss had broken off.

"We will have to finish this sometime." Draco whispered back before kissing her again.

"We can't have sex in the hospital wing," she hissed, breathless. Draco gently massaged Ginevera's breasts and pouted.

"Why not?"

"Next time we go to the mansion. I promise!" Ginevera gasped.

Draco sighed and stood up. He pecked Ginevera on the lips and threw on the invisibility cloak.

Ginevera swore that she could feel a hand brush up between her legs, making her gasp, before Draco's footsteps sounded as he walked out the door. She would definitely have to finish where they had been going, soon.

Ginevera had been out of the hospital wing for a week, but had been unable to sneak away to visit her master because of the tight watch Dumbledore and her brother were keeping on her. They were convinced that since the Death Eater had left a witness when he had killed the Auror, they would be out to finish the job. They seemed to think that by constantly watching her they could keep any Death Eaters in the school from coming into contact with her.

How ignorant they all were.

During the past week Voldemort had sent one harried letter to her, demanding that she explain herself. Unfortunately it was impossible even to go to the Owlry by herself, let alone try to write an important letter to Him with Ron reading it over her shoulder.

After getting completely fed up with the constant nagging for more information on both sides of the war, she had finally written a note to Voldemort in her history of magic class and had purposely ran into Draco in the hallways. While he had been screaming at her for her inability to watch where she was going, and how he was going to burn his robes now, she had slipped the note into his pocket and had collapsed in the corner, "cowering" away from Draco. Later on that day, she "fainted" and had to be carried up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey had prescribed bed rest and quiet for the rest of the day. No one was allowed to visit without Ginevera's express permission.

Ginevera snickered quietly to herself in her bed. Outside the screens that were covering her bed Ron, Harry and Hermione were begging Madam Pomfrey to let them see her. Her smirk grew as Ron argued heatedly.

"She is my sister, of course she wants to see us." Ron screamed. "Something must have happened to her head when she fainted! Ginny isn't thinking right. You have to let us in to see her," he continued at the top of his lungs. Suddenly an idea that would get Ron and company barred from the infirmary as long as she was there popped into her head.

Ginny moaned loudly, making it sound like she had just woken up. "Ron, is that you?" She whispered, sounding like she was tired and in pain.

"Ginny," Ron gasped. "Tell Madam Pomfrey to let us in to see you!"

"Ron I'm trying to sleep. I have a headache and you are only making it worse. Please stop yelling!" Though her voice sounded worn-out, her face was lit with an evil smirk. It was clear that she was enjoying tormenting her brother.

"That's it!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. "Get out of the infirmary. I don't want to see any of you back until she is well again."

"But," Hermione gasped. Ginevera could almost see Ron and Harry staring at the formidable lady with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide in astonishment.

"That's my sister," Ron forced out. "You have to let us see her."

Evidently they weren't going to be seeing "Ginny" any time soon. Three sets of footsteps echoed as they slowly walked out of the infirmary. Ginevera heard Madam Pomfrey huff, and stalk off. Her office door slammed a few seconds later.

Ginevera sighed. "Enjoy the show Draco?" She called.

"How do you always know when I'm near you?" Draco muttered, looking confused as he pulled his invisibility cloak over his head.

Ginevera smirked. "Draco, dear, you have a very strong cologne. I'm not the only one who will notice you are around when you wear that stuff."

"Oh," Draco muttered, looking sheepish. A few seconds later his face fell back into the more familiar lines of a cruel smirk that usually graced his features. "I must commend you on a job well done Ginevera. You have created the perfect amount of privacy. All alone in your bed where no one will dare bother you. You can go anywhere you like and no one will be the wiser. Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?"

"I wasn't sorted into Slytherin in my first year because I hadn't met Voldemort before I met the sorting hat. Once I met Him though, He showed me the Chamber and all of its wonders. When Potter came to "rescue" me, Tom was inducting me into the ranks of the Death Eaters. I had fallen into a deep trance, and unfortunately, Tom couldn't help provoking Potter and attacking him when I was unable to explain things. I don't know what Tom said to Potter that night, but it goaded Potter into a desperate attack. I do know that I truly realized the wonders of the darkness that could be had when I was in that trance. Regretfully, Potter "saved" me before I could finish learning everything. I had to bide my time, and wait for the Dark Lord to rise again, before I could finish becoming the perfect Death Eater. I have been training for the time of the Rising since my second year. Things change in that amount of time. Trust me, not that long ago I really was the annoying little mouse show that I put on for people."

Draco nodded. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I want to visit the Slytherin common room," Ginevera smirked. "I want to know what my reception would be whenever I go there."

Draco looked at her seriously. "There are many Slytherins who are fools and have not yet joined in our cause. It is very likely that they would sell information about us to Dumbledore."

Ginevera looked thoughtful for a minute. "I know the names of everyone in this school who are Death Eaters, and I know many of those who are Order members. I have yet to meet an Order member from Slytherin. Hmmm. I will put on the coloring that I was wearing during our last meeting. My attitude alone should show anyone how different I am from Ginny Weasley, but if anyone seems thoughtful, or tries to specifically ask around for my name, we should take them into a quiet room for a little spot of torture."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "That might work. If not, make sure that you make careful plans to get out of this school quickly." They both smirked at each other. Ginevera pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself.

Her makeup was soon in place, and they were on their way to meet their loyal subjects. Ginevera almost snorted at the thought. If these were the best loyal subjects they could come up with, their reign would be short and painful. Ginevera needed to get to work gaining trustworthy allies.

Dumbledore sat in his office looking thoughtful. He was starting to wonder if the Death Eater that had killed the young Auror had been a student. In the last war against Voldemort, the youngest Death Eaters allowed into their fold had been out of school. It seemed that this time, Voldemort was desperate for more followers, since he was recruiting children to his cause. Dumbledore sighed in frustration. He needed to start keeping a close watch on any children he suspected would become a Death Eater once they were out of school. If anything odd happened, he would know about it. With a firm nod of his head, Dumbledore stood up and began putting in the structure of his new magical surveillance system.


	7. Chapter 7

The absolute silence of the shocked rang through the Slytherin common room as Ginevera stepped through the entrance hole in the wall. A stranger had just willingly strolled calmly into the Slytherin territory!

Draco slipped in after her and, with a flourish of his hands called out into the stunned crowd. "This is Ginevera." Eyes widened in fear, and people dropped things they were holding. There were gasps as people dropped to their knees in a low bow. Other people stared around wildly, wondering why their housemates were acting so odd. Ginevera smiled and walked to the love seat by the fire. Draco followed her, smirking, and sat down.

"Rise," Ginevera called into the absolute quiet. "All of you who know who I am please move to the side of the room. I wish to talk to everyone else." Everyone rushed to move where she had told them to go.

Pansy Parkinson walked shakily to where they were sitting and bowed deeply. "May I announce you?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Draco nodded his assent. "Bow before the rulers of the world. Your King and Queen." She called to the students. "Show them the respect they deserve. Or face the wrath of their followers."

A number of the less confused Slytherins bowed low to the ground. The rest looked guarded. They didn't seem to understand what Draco and Ginevera meant to them and to the world.

"Ginevera lifted a pale hand in a request for silence. "I expect that anyone who is loyal to us will be joining our ranks as Death Eaters, if not, they should be prepared to die."

"If anyone decides to inform Dumbledore of our activities, and we will know. And if you betray our trust, be prepared for a slow, painful death." Draco cut in with a chilling snarl. "Now, leave us!" The common room cleared out very quickly as people trampled over each other at the chance to get out of the room first. General chaos ensued.

Draco stood and offered a hand to Ginevera. She took it gracefully, and he led her up to his private, head boy room. They left behind the mayhem they had caused.

One student watched the disaster the heirs had caused to his housemates with glee. His father would be very pleased to hear about this. Pleased enough to allow Blaise to join with the heirs as their closest supporter.

"We're finally alone!" Draco sighed as he touched his lips to Ginevera's.

Together they satisfied some very pressing problems.

Ginevera woke up very early the next morning curled in the protective circle of Draco's arms. She snuggled up against his warm, muscled chest with a sigh of complete contentment. Ginevera felt warm and safe for once. Both were feelings that Ginevera never thought she could feel again. She pulled herself out of his arms and went to get dressed. When she had her PJ's from last night back on, Ginevera walked over to the still sleeping Draco. She bent over him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well my love," she whispered as she walked out the door and down the stairs. She needed to get back to the infirmary before Madam Pomfrey realized that she was missing.

As Ginevera was slipping into the bed in the hospital wing she realized something. She had said the most forbidden word of all. The word _love_ was outlawed. She would have to be extra careful that nobody heard her say something so incriminating. Ginevera sighed as she closed her eyes and slipped back into sleep, wishing that she were cuddled against Draco again.

Ginevera woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of Madam Pomfrey breaking apart a large block of chocolate at Ginevera's bedside table. Ginevera almost snarled her annoyance before realizing that she was supposed to be Ginny. Shaking off the last vestiges of her real self, Ginevera slipped on her mask.

Madam Pomfrey turned around to check on Ginny. "Ah, you're awake! Have some chocolate!"

Ginny obediently ate all of the chocolate that was shoved in her face. She looked around the Hospital wing and saw that a large number of the beds were occupied.

"What happened!" Ginny asked.

"There was a mob in Slytherin last night. A few of the students were seriously injured. They stayed the night to recuperate. You must have slept through it." Ginny nodded absentmindedly. Inside she was crowing gleefully. "You may go to your classes today, Ginny. If you feel faint or sick, please come back here immediately." Ginny obediently got up and got dressed in her school uniform.

Not wanting to talk to her irate brother who she found stuffing his face in the Great Hall, Ginevera went to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower. She collected her books and went to her first class of the day, Herbology.

Ginevera sighed. The day had been tiring and uneventful. The only good thing that had come about today was that Ginevera had found a way for her and Draco to get out of the castle quickly. The idea had come from when she had seen Fawkes fly out of the castle. Ginevera knew from Harry that Fawkes could transport Dumbledore away, even under the protections on the castle.

Ginevera slipped into the owlry and tied a letter to a school owl. By tomorrow afternoon she would have two black cats at her disposal. Voldemort could put the spells they needed on the cats for Draco and herself.

Two extremely young black kittens were sleeping in Ginevera's arms as she sat at her master's feet. Ginevera had just finished explaining what spells she wanted the cats to contain. Voldemort had listen patiently and was nodding slightly.

"The cat's are very innocent, but their natures can be subverted to our needs. The cats are already magical, so any spells on them should hold. Very well, my heir, it shall be done." Voldemort levitated the two cats out of the room. He followed them down the stairs.

Ginevera sighed with relief. The cats, when He was done with them, would have many of the properties that Fawkes boasted. The cats would be reborn after they lived their life, they could catch killing spells, their tears could make a wound fester and puss, and they could apparate their owner out of any area. All that Draco and Ginevera needed to do was keep the cats fed, and keep the cats near them at all times.

Ron had been searching the entire castle for the whereabouts of his little sister. He had checked the common room, the library, and the Great Hall. Ron had even made Hermione go into Ginny's dorm, and all of the girl's bathrooms. Ginny wasn't anywhere. Ron collapsed on the couch in the common room with a moan. Harry looked over at Ron with lifted eyebrows.

"What's up?" Harry asked, looking curious.

"Ginny's missing and I'm really worried." Ron moaned. Hermione walked over to where they were sitting with a sigh.

"She isn't in any of the bathrooms Ron. Should we go to Dumbledore?" Hermione muttered as she sat down, very close to Ron.

"Not yet," Ron answered. He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"You know," Harry started. "Ginny has been disappearing a lot lately. Her dorm mates say that she isn't in her bed most nights, and sometimes when I check the Marauders Map, she isn't in the school."

"Harry! That's it! Go get the Marauders Map!" Ron yelled. Harry ran off up the stairs. A few minutes later Harry ran back down. He held out the map and all three of them put their heads together, searching for a little dot that read Ginny Weasley.

Ten minutes later Harry spotted her leaving Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "There she is!" He pointed to her dot that was moving in the direction of the Great Hall. "Lets go talk to her." They all ran out of the portrait hole.

Ginevera sighed tiredly as she handed one of the cats to Draco. "Our master put as many spell of them that we could think of and-" Ginevera cut off when she heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Astronomy tower, midnight," Draco hissed before disappearing down the hallway. Ron, Harry, and Hermione rounded the corner and stopped short right in front of her. Ginevera quickly slipped into Ginny mode.

"Hi Ron! What do you want?" She bubbled in a very happy voice.

"We been looking everywhere for you!" Ron gasped. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! I've been around."

"You weren't on the Marauders Map, Ginny." Hermione added quietly.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, looking confused. "I've been walking around the castle all day. You might have just missed me."

"Maybe," Ron said. Harry and Hermione just looked at her. Both seemed to know that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but were unwilling to make Ron go crazy by telling him. Ginevera would have to be extra careful no to leave anything incriminating around where they might find it. It might also be a good idea to get her hands on that map. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her with Draco.

Ginny gave the Gleesome Threesome her best shiny smile and walked with them into the Great Hall for dinner.

Ginevera had the Map and Harry's invisibility cloak and was walking up to the Astronomy tower. She walked into a visibly empty room, but her nose said differently. Without making a sound she snuck up on the area that Draco's very strong cologne smelled strongest. Ginevera wrapped her arms around a warm chest. It stiffened as soon as she touched it.

"Ginevera?" Draco's voice hissed.

"Who else," Ginevera answered as she pulled off both of their cloaks. Draco almost smiled as he brought his lips down to hers. Soon enough their clothes were missing and Ginevera was moaning under Draco's body.

Old headmaster Dumbledore had been watching the Slytherin common room the whole day. There was nothing out of the ordinary, until now. Draco Malfoy had left the common room around eleven and had walked to the astronomy tower. He was currently entangled around and in a young girl. Dumbledore couldn't tell exactly who that girl was, and he wasn't very interested in finding out. Young love, after all, was a rare and beautiful thing. He didn't want to ruin his student's happiness. Leave that to Argus Filch. Dumbledore turned his attentions to the rest of the hallways. There were a number of students out of bed trysting in various places, and quite a few heading to the kitchen for a late night snack. There wasn't anything remotely interesting at all.

Growing bored, Dumbledore sent aside his scrying glass and went to bed. He would continue his watch in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

"It is time! Time for us to begin our long awaited attack!" Draco's voice rang across the desolate field.

"We will take over the wizarding world!" Ginevera's voice continued. "Make all of those weak fools that dare tarnish the name wizard pay for their transgressions!"

It was Hogsmeade weekend in the middle of January. Snow swirled around the black shapes, standing in a large circle around their two rulers. The cold was of little consequence. Something to be ignored. In places it was stained with the blood of the unfortunate muggle they had captured.

The ranks of the Death Eaters had swelled over the past months. There were nearly two hundred people cheering with excitement at their words. The speech of the two heirs, the two most important people in the world, had strengthened the love for pain and death in all of their Death Eater hearts.

"Tonight we start attacking any known wizarding homes!" Draco continued after the din had died down.

"We will attack these individuals until they either submit to our unwavering will, or until they have been killed." Ginevera added with a well-placed snarl of hatred towards everyone against the cause.

Ginevera had grown up in the past few months. Draco and Voldemort had taught her everything they knew about dark magic. Ginevera could complete every spell, potion, and curse ever thought up by a wizard, good and bad. She had even created a few new spells. Schoolwork had become a breeze. Sometimes Ginevera had to remember to leave an answer wrong on a test or homework so the teachers wouldn't wonder how she had suddenly become so intelligent. The last thing Ginevera wanted was a teacher getting curious. They would follow her around, trying to figure out who or what she was getting the answers from. It would be…unfortunate… of they discovered where she was really learning everything from.

"Tonight we will go to our first two houses, the Browns and the Patils." Draco started.

"We will force our way into the houses, and capture every living human. Do not kill them if you can help it. We want them to suffer." Ginevera hissed with a smirk. "Burn the house down with the family watching, then take them to our dungeons. We really need to practice the more painful spells. Why not use the captured fools for targets?"

Ginevera's cruelty had been honed to an art by her lifestyle. The constant pain emanating from everyone around her and the constant exposure to the harsh realities of life had pushed her into becoming cruel, and almost heartless. The only person who ever saw any form of her locked away heart was Draco.

"Go and prepare yourselves for tonight. We meet back here at eleven. We go to do our Masters bidding. The Darkness Rising, my friends, will begin tonight. Midnight, the witching our, will now be called the hour of the dead!" Draco called into the masses.

"We will be forcing the world to bow to our name. Prepare yourselves for the power of the Death Eaters. You know, in your souls, the importance of the Darkness Rising. DO NOT FAIL US." Ginevera screamed the last part so loudly that a couple of black figures jumped.

Draco and Ginevera disappeared from the center of the circle. The other Death Eaters took this as a signal to leave and began disapparating in masses.

Draco and Ginevera appeared at their master's feet. They both bowed their heads in greeting.

"Very good, my heirs," Voldemort's high cold voice hissed. "You took complete control over the Death Eaters. You no longer need my support during meetings. I am going to go out into the world and search for the secret to immortality." Draco and Ginevera bowed to Voldemort in acknowledgment.

"We wish you luck," They both chimed.

"You will, of course, keep me updated on everything that is happening here. When the final battle comes, I wish to kill Harry Potter and Dumbledore myself." Voldemort hissed.

"All will be done as you wish, my Lord." Ginevera said to the one person who she could almost call her father. Voldemort had taken her under his wing, and had taught her everything that she knew. If that wasn't what a father did, Ginevera didn't know what a father was.

Voldemort left with a loud pop.

"Well Draco, we have the whole place to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Ginevera asked with an expression that was close to a smile. No one ever smiled these days. The world didn't need riffraff like that anymore.

Draco smirked. "I believe I can think of something." He growled in a harsh whisper. He picked her up in his strong arms and swept her off to their bedroom for a little late night fun.

Draco gently, almost reverently, laid Ginevera down on the bed and muttered a quick contraceptive charm. They would have to have children later, but for now, just having sex was enough.

Ginny moaned, as she was forced awake from her comfortable bed early the next morning. Hermione was shaking her roughly, a worried expression on her face.

"Ginny, hurry up. We have an emergency Order meeting now. Someone's been killed!" Hermione sobbed.

Ginny pretended to gasp in horror. Inwardly she was practically jumping for joy. Memories from last night swamped her in a gleeful rush.

Ginevera and the Death Eaters behind her were all wearing long black robes as they snuck up to the small house in a large muggle neighborhood. The house was the only one that contained magical people in the whole town. The Browns lived alone. All the better.

Across the country Draco and his half of the Death Eaters were attacking the Patil's house. They were probable doing the same thing at the moment that Ginevera was, sitting behind a bush, waiting for midnight.

At exactly midnight Ginevera would shoot the Dark Mark into the sky to announce their presence. Her Death Eaters would rush the house and quickly capture the inhabitants who were all asleep in their beds. Then they would burn down the house and leave.

It worked like a charm. Ginevera thought as she brushed a piece of soot off her face from the burning house with a blood stained hand. Aurors were starting to arrive in large groups now. She gave the signal to leave with a flick of her hand. All of her Death Eaters left. Not even one Death Eater had been injured in the attack, and three people had been relocated to the dungeons of the mansion for containment. With a smile Ginevera had apparated back to the Chamber of Secrets. She would talk to Draco in the morning.

Ginny pulled on her robes and ran out of the room after Hermione. Ron and Harry were waiting for them by the portrait hole.

"Ginny, guess what!" Ron jumped happily. "Dumbledore says that one of the muggles could describe the person leading the Death Eaters. Dumbledore has a very good idea of who this heir person is!"

Ginny blanched. Quickly she recovered herself and smiled happily with Ron. Before leaving the common room Ginevera whistled. A large black cat came hurtling towards her. If Dumbledore had figured out that the heir was her or Draco she needed a way to get them both out of the castle. The cats could talk to themselves so Ginevera could easily tell Draco to get the Hell away from here. Plus, if Dumbledore tried to capture her, the cat could get her out very quickly.

That was the theory, at least.

Ginevera walked in to the Room of Requirement with her black cat, Dearth, clasped tightly in her arms. She couldn't help noticing the large amount of Aurors around the room. There were three Aurors standing by the door, and a few Aurors leaning against the walls, poised on the balls of their feet waiting for something to happen.

"Get ready Dearth," Ginevera hissed at the cat. Dearth mewled in answer and gently rubbed her head against Ginevera's hand. On the walk down from Gryffindor tower Ginevera had made Dearth send Draco's cat, Doom, a message telling Draco exactly what the Dream Team had told her. Draco was prepared to leave in an instant if need be.

Dumbledore stood up and the room went into an expectant silence. "Last night two families were brutally captured from their beds and taken to the Death Eater stronghold. The Patil's and the Browns. If anybody has any information about what happened, please contact me immediately.

"At the Patil's house a muggle came forward and told an Auror a description of the person believed to be leading the attack. 'A blond haired young man with a pointed nose and a constant chilling sneer on his face was standing on a brick wall, yelling at people bowing to him. The boy didn't show any emotion as he watched a hundred black-cloaked figures pull four people from the house before burning it down.' The muggle broke into tears and was unable to tell us anything else." Dumbledore finished with a sigh.

Ron jumped up and yelled, "That had to be Malfoy!"

Dumbledore looked at him and nodded. "Yes, it is a Malfoy, but which one? A large number of Aurors have been sent to the Slytherin dungeons and to Malfoy manor. We should have both of the Malfoy's in our custody in a few minutes."

'That's what they think' Ginevera thought to herself with a malicious laugh.

The room was completely silent for a minute before Dumbledore continued. "At the Brown's house one of the Aurors who was first to arrive on the scene caught a glimpse of the leader." Dumbledore waved his hand at the only Auror not standing around the perimeter of the room.

The Auror stood up looking tired and worn. "When I apparated there, a number of the Death Eaters had already left. The house was burnt to the ground, and in the middle of the smoldering wreckage a young woman was standing, oblivious to the intense heat. She had dark red hair with black streaks in it, and a pale gorgeous face. A face I could never forget." The Auror broke off his speech with a small sigh. "She ordered the Death Eaters around her with such grace and power." He shook his head. "When we tried to attack the Death Eaters, they all apparated away. The girl stood where she was for a second and gave us a haughty sneer before leaving." The Auror stopped talking and sat down with an expression of longing on his face.

"A red headed girl." One of the Order members chimed in. "How many red headed girls go to this school, Dumbledore?"

"Two," came the sad answer. "The first one was subjected to a very strong Veritaserum. She isn't the heir. The second is sitting in this room, listening to this conversation." The whole room turned to look at Ginny. She gave them her best-scared, shy, look and shuddered visibly.

"Ginny wouldn't do something like that," Ron practically screamed. "You must have gotten the Veritaserum wrong or something. This is my sister we're talking about."

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore cut in, " that there is no way that the Veritaserum didn't work. I tested it myself. Ginny Weasley is the only other red head in the school." The Aurors started to walk towards Ginevera, wands out and pointed at her heart. "If you would be so kind," Dumbledore gestured to the Aurors with his hand, "we will test you and clear up this confusion."

Ginevera almost smirked. The fool still didn't realize that she really was the heir. He was going to test her with the truth potion and let her go. It was time to enlighten the fools in the Order. Time to tell them who she really was.

Ginevera stood up and smirked at the room. The Aurors froze in place, shuffling their feet, unsure of what to do.

"Ah," Ginevera snarled coldly, "But what if I really was the heir? What if I was the one planning on killing every single person in the room?"

"Ginny!" Ron gasped. "You're kidding right!"

"Wrong Weasley, Wrong Mudblood, Wrong Potter. I am the heir to the Darkness. I am the creator of the Hour of The Dead." Slowly her guise of Ginny melted away. The woman who commanded the Death Eaters, black streaks and all, stood in front of the Order of the Phoenix. "We will rule the world together, and all of you are just dust under our boots. Go ahead and try to capture me, try to kill me. Iin the end you will all fail." Immense power radiated off of Ginevera in visible waves. Little sparkles of lighting danced in hair that was moving in a nonexistent wind. All of the Aurors and Order members trying to reach her were forced backwards until they were pressed against the far wall. "I wish you all the luck in the world. Every single one of you are going to need it. Feel free to remind me of this little promise when you visit my torture chambers." Ginevera smirked and bowed her head regally towards Dumbledore and Potter. Then, without even a pop, she was gone.

"Who knew that could be so much fun?" Ginevera asked the room as soon as she reappeared. She was standing in hers, and Draco's, bedroom at the mansion.

"Speak for yourself," Draco grumbled from behind her. He wrapped his arms around Ginevera in a warm hug. "The Aurors burst into the Slytherin common room just after I had finished my explanation about why I was leaving to Blaise and Pansy. It was mass chaos. The Aurors were trying to get to me but all of the Slytherins were trying to get out of the common room quickly so they wouldn't be caught and questioned. The Aurors didn't have a chance to move before they were trampled. " Ginevera turned around so she was facing him. She gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek in encouragement. "I stood up on the desk and yelled, 'the Death Eaters will rule, join us if you want to live'. Then I left. You came a few minutes later."

Ginevera sighed quietly and told Draco what had happened to her.

They ended up sitting on the bed, curled around each other, asleep by the end of Ginevera's tale.

Lucius Malfoy opened the door to their room silently. He needed to inform the Heirs of his presence in the mansion. He and his wife had narrowly escaped capture and were planning on staying here.

He looked into the room and saw the two children cuddled up together, as if they were the only two people left in the world. He shook his head in surprise. Draco, the person he had trained to become a Death Eater himself, was acting very innocent and helpless. The girl had been a bad influence on Draco. Or maybe it was a good influence. After all, Draco was finally living a life that he enjoyed.

Lucius closed the door and walked down the hall. He could tell the Heirs that he was here later. After the Heirs could control their weakness.

As soon as Ginevera had disappeared from the room, everyone started yelling.

"Search the school!" "She can't have gone far!" "She's been here under our noses the whole time!" Came running through out the room. The only people who were silent were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All three of them were sitting in shocked silence. Ron was crying quietly.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore screamed. He looked a little shell-shocked. "Please leave. We will meet again tomorrow. Sleep on this information and come back with fresh ideas."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking up to the Gryffindor tower together. Suddenly Ron spun and poked a finger into Harry chest.

"You did this Harry! You have been upsetting her the whole year. You pushed her away from us!" Ron was crying freely. "This is all your fault!" Ron ran off down the hallway. Hermione sent Harry an apologetic look and ran off after Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly Weasley was in tears. Dumbledore had just told the whole Weasley family about Ginny's deflection to the darkness. As soon as Molly had heard she collapsed on the floor in heart wrenching sobs. Mr. Weasley had his arms wrapped around his wife and there were tears running down his face too. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere down the labyrinth of passageways in the school and couldn't be found. Harry was in shock. He couldn't seem to come to terms with what Ginny had done. It was, after, his fault. Wasn't it?

The rest of the family was circled around their parents, some with tears, and other with anger. Charlie and Bill were the only two thoughtful ones. They were slightly separated from the rest of the family having a private conversation.

"There must be a reason why Ginny left," Charlie whispered quietly. "She never does anything this drastic without thoroughly thinking it through." He added.

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "We need to find a way to talk to her. Lets go bother a Slytherin student. If we get the right one, they could take to message to Ginny for us."

"Lets go find a Death Eater." Charlie sighed. "I never thought I'd do this willingly."

Quietly, both of them stood up and snuck out of the room. No one else noticed. They were too far-gone in their own remorse and guilt to care.

Pansy Parkinson was walking down to the kitchens for a late night snack when suddenly two huge, well muscled men, jumped out in front of her.

"We need a word with you," the one with an earring snarled.

"What do you want with me?" Pansy hissed.

"Simple," the other man hissed. "Give Ginevera the message that her two eldest brothers wish to have a talk with her."

"Why should I?" Pansy snarled back. "It's not like I'm on speaking terms with them or anything."

"Because if you don't-" The first one hissed.

"And Ginevera finds out-" Came from the second man.

"She will skin you alive," The first man finished.

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. She might even get some recognition from the heirs if this message really was that important.

Ginevera woke up from her nap with Draco with a small sigh of contentment. Who knew that sleeping in a heap with the person that you love with all of your non-existent heart could be so refreshing and revitalizing.

Ginevera rolled over and poked Draco awake. He opened his eyes with a half smile/ half smirk.

"Time to get to work already?" He whimpered quietly.

"Yes. We have two visitors who want to talk to us, seven prisoners to terrorize, and another Hour of the Dead to organize. We can have more fun tonight. I promise." Draco gave another half smile/ half smirk and got up.

When they walked into the main throne room Lucius Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson were standing, facing the doors nervously. The both bowed as soon as the doors opened. Draco and Ginevera sat down together and both Death Eaters stood back up. Draco waved a hand lazily at Lucius.

"My Lords," Lucius started his report with another bow. "My family manor was raided last night by the Ministry and a number of Aurors. Luckily no plans or important information were lost in the attack. My wife Narcissa and I were able to bring anything pertaining to the Darkness here." He stopped.

"Your request?" Ginevera hissed with a lifted eyebrow.

"My request is to have a room here until I am able to relocate to another of my, more remote, manors. This will not effect any plans in the interim, nor will we come near your suit of rooms unless asked." Lucius bowed at the waist and stayed that way.

"Your request is granted. Rise. You may have the set of rooms on the first floor in the far east wing until you are able to leave." Draco answered for both of the heirs. Their own rooms were on the fifth floor on the far west wing. Very far away from where the Malfoys were going to be staying. There was no need for them to hear what Ginevera and Draco got up to in their spare time.

"Since you are here, we wish to go over future plans with our spies, and to send them a debriefing on the current situation in the Order. Make plans for three this afternoon. Meet with us here." Ginevera finished with a wave of her hand towards the doors. Lucius bowed again and left.

Draco turned his eyes to Pansy, who had been waiting in the corner during their talk with Lucius. She bowed low to the ground. "I have a message for Ginevera my Lords." She whispered, scared and awed to be in their exalted presence.

"What is the message, and who is if from?" Ginevera asked, curious. She couldn't think of anyone who would want to send her a message.

"My lord the message is, 'her two eldest brothers wish to have a talk with her'. Two very large men gave me the message. One of the men had an earring in his ear." Pansy said hopefully.

"Thank you very much Pansy. You will be rewarded for your work." Ginevera smirked. Pansy bowed low to the ground and walked out of the room.

"Now why would Bill and Charlie want to talk with me?" Ginevera wondered.

Draco sighed as he pulled himself out of Ginevera, late that night. The day had been impossibly busy, and this was the end of their only free time. Ginevera had made the meeting time with her brothers at midnight, and had planned a Death Eater meeting at three in the morning. After the meeting they could finally come home. At the moment it was eleven o'clock.

Ginevera moaned and rolled out from under Draco. He collapsed face first on the bed, a pillow covering his head.

"Draco," Ginevera whispered. "We have to get ready to go now."

"Don' wanna." Came the muffled answer. Ginevera sighed and licked a wet path down Draco's spine. Draco gave an undignified squeak and jumped off the bed.

Ginevera giggled. "You're up now!"

"Yes I'm up again," Draco sniffed with double meaning. Ginevera looked down at him and smiled sexily.

"How about we fix that little problem in the shower."

Draco nodded eagerly and ran into the shower.

At twelve fifteen Draco and Ginevera walked into the Leaky Cauldron where they had promised to meet Bill and Charlie. The two red heads were sitting in the back, the darkest corner in the whole pub. When Draco and Ginevera waltzed over to them, they stood up sharply, almost knocking over their chairs in the process.

"Ginevera," Bill gasped. He was expecting to see Ginny in all of her mousiness, being led like a dog by a superior Malfoy. Instead they saw a beautiful young girl who seemed to be sure of herself and of her place in the world. Ginny had changed to Ginevera, and so far, it seemed like the change was all to the good.

Draco and Ginevera sat down next to each other across the table from Bill and Charlie.

"You asked to talk with me," Ginevera said amiably, "So talk."

"We wanted to know your exact reasons for deserting our cause, and destroying the family." Charlie started with a sigh.

"We both know that you never do anything without a good reason, Ginevera. Please tell us why?" Bill added quietly.

Ginevera sighed. "I thought you were going to ask that." She shook her head with a smirk on her red lips. "If you noticed, I've changed slightly from the last time you saw me." Both Weasley's nodded. "I was being stifled by the Order. I needed a place of my own in the world. I needed something to control. All the Order was allowing me to be was a little helpless girl." Bill opened his mouth to protest, but Ginevera plowed on.

"Oh, I know all about the plan to use me as bait against Voldemort because I was the one who used the diary. But they were going to be watching me like hawks the whole time. Dictating everything I said or did. I couldn't handle that. I needed to be my own person. I found who I am in the darkness, in Draco. This is who I have always wanted to be, and nothing you say will make me go back to who I was."

Charlie was nodding his head in complete agreement. "As long as you're happy Ginevera. But, I know that you like laughter and fun. Isn't Voldemort trying to destroy any traces of that?"

Ginevera looked at her brothers sharply. She turned her head towards Draco and looked at him with an expression that clearly said, 'should I tell them?' Draco nodded.

"The plan is," Ginevera whispered, "Voldemort will either get killed by Harry, or Dumbledore. Or if he wins, will be too weak to protect himself against us after the battle. Either way, Voldemort dies, and we put our own government in; a government that will not allow corruption, but will allow people to live their lives like they want to. This is our dream."

Bill sat in his chair with his mouth opened in shock. "But what about the Death Eaters who are loyal to Voldemort?" He asked after regaining his composure.

"We already know which ones need to be eliminated and we have complete control of all of the rest of the Death Eaters." Draco answered.

"Plus, most of the Death Eaters are too stupid to do anything except follow orders from their leader." Ginevera added with a laugh.

The rest of the conversation ran along friendly lines for the next hour. Everyone was catching up on their lives, and getting to know the new Ginevera, and Draco. Bill and Charlie left the pub to return to Hogwarts with feelings of satisfaction. Their sister wasn't that bad, really. She just needed to be herself. Of course, they couldn't tell the rest of the family that. They would be murdered for just thinking about Ginny, let alone going to talk with her.

Draco and Ginevera went to their Hour of the Dead meeting, satisfied with their work. At least there were two other people who agreed with their views on the world.

Why does everything in my life have to become painful? Why me?

Why am I the only one suffering? The rest of them have tears, but no pain.

I have to kill Voldemort, and kill the heirs. Ginevera, my best friends little sister, I have to kill her.

The world is out to get me. I should run and hide in a little hole for the rest of my wretched existence. Nobody wants me around anymore.

It's all my fault.

Exactly where Harry was hiding, not even he knew. After Bill and Charlie had left, Harry had gotten up and ran. He ran wherever his feet wanted to take him. Down twisting corridors and spiraling staircases, through hidden passageways behind tapestries and finally, had collapsed where he stood.

Alone.

There were no more tears, not more sobbing, just the constant pain of his heart and soul being ripped to pieces.

IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

Why couldn't his conscience leave him alone?

Harry was clutching his head, curled up into a little ball. He screamed; a long, animal sound, the sound of an animal in pain screaming out its defiance to the world.

He could end it all now. He could pull out his wand and end his life with one little flick. The thought was very tempting. Harry started to reach for his wand when a soft footstep and a little sigh alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.

Ginevera Weasley was standing over his body, holding her cat and shaking her head in disgust. He hair was dyed black so it looked like the auburn in it was carefully placed streaks. She was wearing long black robes that showed off her perfect figure.

"Pathetic." She snarled. "This is the boy who has to kill Voldemort? This is the fool that I'm supposed to fear? Well I laugh at you Harry Potter. You wallow in your guilt, believing yourself helpless. Try doing something in your life for once. Put your head together with your friends and find a way to kill Voldemort. Kill him so I can fix the mess our government has been in. I want to help the world, not destroy it. You have to hurry up and kill Voldemort before the corruption takes over everything." Ginevera was smirking superiorly at him. It was like she thought he was a small boy who needed to be led by the hands.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered, 'but you are a boy. Helpless.' That stiffened his spine.

Harry stood up slowly and looked Ginevera full in the face. "I will never listen to anything you have to say to me, Death Eater. I am my own man and you can't change that." He glared a Ginevera, but she just smiled knowingly back at him.

Harry's temper skyrocketed. His fist flung out, too quickly for the eye to see, and connected with Ginevera's cheek. She fell to the floor without even uttering a gasp of surprise.

"Why did you desert us? We are your family! What are you doing near Voldemort and that monster Draco Malfoy." Harry screamed at her.

"Harry, why do you refuse to understand everything that has been happening since the beginning of this year? I help Voldemort; I am his one of his main Death Eaters!" In the dim light of the room darkened the Ginevera's hair entirely black. She yelled at Harry Potter with ruthless abandon and Harry couldn't help staring down at the girl he had once loved. The dark sprawl of her hair gave her a halo of evil and malice surrounding her head and the hard glint in her eyes showed just how much she had changed. Harry saw deep dislike and anger hiding behind the girl's cold mask. Harry felt like it was slightly ironic that, after all the years and all the time he had spent in the company of this girl, it had taken him this long to realize that she was not the bright eyed angel she appeared. She took a small step closer toward Harry and he couldn't help wincing back from her.

The girl smirked and chuckled darkly. "Now you are beginning to see. I am the one who tells Voldemort important Order information. Me! And all of you have been leaving the information lying around where any innocent enterprising girl could pick it up and report it to someone who actually matters." The girl straightened her spine and smiled coldly up at the taller boy. "I'm leaving." She smirked at the shocked boy before apparating away to join the enemy.

Harry fell onto his knees, stunned. The last true hope for the Order had just disappeared because of his stupidity. His shoulders shook as he started to cry while the memories came back to him, memories of a little girl eagerly helping him in his crusade against Voldemort. She had always been there for support and love. How could he have missed her defection? Why had he been so blinded that he couldn't see when she was struggling to decide which side to give her strength to? Now, well now it was too late. She was gone and the Order of the Phoenix had suffered a very hard blow.

He was even surer, now, that it was his fault that she had left. There was no need to listen to anything Ginevera had just said. He knew, now, that he had to kill her. But for the moment, he could finally cry in peace.

The next night, at exactly midnight, the Death Eaters attacked two more homes. The Hour of the Dead was going to become a feared time for everyone in the wizarding world who refused to join with the Death Eaters. Voldemort wanted to make sure of that.

He had been getting regular reports from his heirs, and he was quite pleased with them. They had exited Hogwarts in true Death Eater style and were continuing his noble work with such grace and precision that Voldemort had decided to go so far away in his search for immortality that it would take months for an owl to reach him. Those months would hopefully teach his heirs how to rule and control people with unrivaled ease.

Two owls had just flown in from the open window. The first one was from Bill and Charlie back at Hogwarts. They had written to tell her that Harry was almost back to normal and was going crazy trying to find a way to kill Voldemort and the Heirs.

Ginevera sighed. That meant that her "talk" with Harry a few nights ago hadn't gone as well as she would have liked. Oh well. She could always try again later.

The second owl had almost collapsed as soon as it had flown through the door. It had come from somewhere so far away that the only person it could be from was Voldemort. The bastard traveled fast for a dead guy.

Voldemort was going underground where owls wouldn't be able to reach him. He hoped that the war could wait until his return. Ginevera almost cheered when she read the letter. This meant that Voldemort wouldn't be watching over either her or Draco. They could do what they wanted without the fear of being caught. Ginevera jumped up from her chair and ran off to find Draco. He would love to hear about this.


	10. Chapter 10

It was official. The Order had stepped up their attack plans. There were constant Auror patrols outside of the barrier that Voldemort had placed around their land. You couldn't go outside the mansion without a foolish Wizard or an overzealous Witch throwing a curse at you through the barrier. One Death Eater had to be carried into the mansion by the people he had apparated with because he had been hit with a stupefying spell, a jelly legs hex, and a potion that caused large boils to break out in very private places.

Ginevera sighed. There was no way to call a Death Eater meeting when they would be attacked the moment they stepped outside to create their circle.

"That's it!" Draco stormed in to the room with a scowl on his face. "That's the third person I've seen hit in the last ten minutes. I'm sick and tired of brewing healing potions for those fools. We're moving." A pain filled scream from a Death Eater that had just apparated into enemy fire sounded across the lawn. Ginevera looked out through the window and sighed.

"There's another one." She turned to look at Draco and couldn't suppress a giggle at the expression of disbelief at the sheer stupidity of his followers that was on his face. "Why don't you go tell Lucius to send out a letter to every Death Eater telling them to apparate into the entrance hall. That way there will be fewer injuries. Tonight, instead of planning, why don't we make all of the Death Eaters move all of the belongings to another mansion somewhere else."

A look of such profound relief ran across Draco's face. He knew he loved her for a reason. Draco pulled out a magical map from his large stash in the corner of the room. He tapped it with his wand and told it what they needed.

"There are two places we could go to." He pointed to a place in the middle of Ireland, and another on an uncharted, unplotable island that Draco knew about from his exploits.

"Well, lets go have a look." Ginevera answered with a smile. "We might even have time to try out a few places to see if they are comfortable enough for our fun!" Ginevera said enthusiastically. Draco nodded and ran off to tell Lucius what they wanted him to do.

They stepped out from the forest line in the middle of Ireland with a shiver. It was unbearably cold and the ground was packed with snow and ice. They walked up to the abandoned mansion. It was on the smaller side, not really ideal for a large meeting place or for a strategic base. Draco held open the door for Ginevera and they both walked inside.

"It's a bit drafty," Ginevera groaned. "We could use this place to house the prisoners, and send a few of our less fortunate Death Eaters here to guard them." Draco nodded in agreement.

"It could be a punishment of sorts." He added.

"No offence or anything, but I'm too cold to be comfortable living here. Lets try the island, and if that is a no go, we can retire to my bedroom for a couple of hours." Ginevera sighed.

They both disapparated with a pop.

They were on a deserted island, in the middle of nowhere, and it was warm! There was a very large mansion on top of a cliff. It was perfect.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginevera and guided her down to the soft sand below them.

All of the Death Eaters were crowded into the main reception room in the mansion back in England. There wasn't enough room to form their circle, so they mulled around in the general area of where they were supposed to stand. Suddenly there were two loud pops, and their Lords appeared before them. All of the Death Eaters bowed low to the ground.

"We have good news!" Ginevera called into the waiting crowd. "We have found a remote place within apparating distance to move our headquarters to. The foolish Aurors won't understand why we aren't coming here anymore until it's too late." The Death Eaters murmured their praises to their masters.

"Every single one of you must help move the furniture in this mansion to the mansion we are relocating to. If one of you slacks off, you will be punished. You all have a week to get every last piece of furniture, wall hangings, etc. out of here and to the new location without being seen by an Auror or an Order member. I suggest you get started now." Draco hissed quietly.

"I want Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Knot, Bode, Lestrange and Macnair to stay here for a few minutes. We have a special task for you." Ginevera added.

The Death Eaters filed out of the room. When only the ones they had told to stay were left Draco started talking again.

"You all are to go to a base in Ireland. We will be keeping the prisoners there and you will be their sole guards. Go to your homes and bring with you anything that you think you will need. Further instructions will be given once you have set the base up and arranged the dungeons for our prisoners."

All of the Death Eaters bowed low to the ground and went to do their masters bidding.

The mansion would be empty soon, leaving the Aurors the large challenge of finding out where the Death Eaters had disappeared.

The frenzy of activity had been going on all week. Death Eaters in their large robes had been running around the mansion, touching a piece of furniture, and apparating to the mansion on the island with the furniture. Once they had the furniture in place, they would apparate back to the entrance hall and run back up the stairs to get the next piece of furniture.

On the way up the stairs the Death Eaters kept tripping on their long robes. They would tumble down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom with everyone else they had knocked over on their way down. It would have been funny if Death Eaters were allowed to laugh.

Draco and Ginevera laughed anyway. They had cleaned out their own rooms and all of the secret passages that the Death Eaters didn't know about at the beginning of the week and had been watching their Death Eaters make fools out of themselves for the remaining time. They were currently clutching their sides as the largest Death Eater, who was about three hundred pounds, got his foot caught in the hem of his robes and started to roll down the stairs. After that it was like bowling. As he rolled the other Death Eaters climbing up the stairs behind him would either jump out of the way, or be knocked over and roll down the stairs with their compatriots.

Draco and Ginevera watched the whole disaster from their hiding spot behind a tapestry on the third floor landing. Draco had put a spell on it so they could see through it, but no one could see them. A silencing spell made sure that no one heard their laughter.

Draco winked at Ginevera and apparated down to the second floor landing below them where a mass ball of limbs, robes, and groans of pain had landed. The three hundred pound Death Eater had landed on top, squishing his smaller fellows who had ended up at the bottom of the squirming pile. All of the Death Eaters started untangling themselves with a lot of swearing and groaning.

Once the Death Eaters had stood up they started to fist fight. Even in her hiding spot, Ginevera could hear screams of 'You fell on me' and 'Those were my best robes'. There was the crunch of bones breaking when fists connected with body parts.

"I'll tell our Lords on you!" One of the Death Eaters with a broken arm screamed at the man who had just punched him.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." Draco's cold, cultured, voice announced from his spot in the corner. The fighting stopped immediately and all of the Death Eaters turned in shock to look at him. After all of the Death Eaters had realized that it was Draco, their lord, who had interrupted their fight, they fell to the ground bowing. Some of them bowed on broken legs and had to suppress loud moans of pain. It wasn't proper to show weakness in front of a lord.

Draco surveyed the scene with a scowl of deep dislike on his face. His eyes were twinkling behind the carefully shown blankness, but there wasn't any need for the quivering bodies at his feet to know that. "I want two healers here by tonight, willingly or not. We need someone to heal these injuries." Draco shook his head in mock disdain. "This had better not affect the speed we need for our move. Anyone who is unable to help in five minutes should go join our prisoners in the dungeon." Draco turned and sauntered up the stairs. He turned the corner at the top.

A second later he was standing next to Ginevera laughing uncontrollably. "You should have seen their faces!" He gasped out.

By ten o'clock that night they had five healers who had been kidnapped from St. Mungos, and a completely empty mansion. Everything had been moved to their new island that had been renamed 'Hells Home'. The prisoners had been moved to the castle in Ireland with the Death Eaters that had been assigned to watch them. They had a portkey nearby that would quickly transport them and the prisoners to the Island if they were attacked.

Draco and Ginevera settled into bed in their new home with rare smiles on their faces. After all, it was warm, and they had easily outsmarted the Order. The only people who knew the exact location of the island were Draco and Ginevera. The rest of the Death Eaters just apparated there for meetings. They had no idea where the island was really located. An Order member could search for years if they were told that the Death Eaters had moved to an island. There were thousands of islands in the whole world to search. Snickering silently, Ginevera went to sleep.

"There aren't any lights in the mansion, or any movement. During the day there was a lot of activity, but the restrictive barrier is still up." An Auror from the front lines was standing in front of the Order of the Phoenix, reporting the strange activity they had been seeing from the mansion. "We can't get into the mansion see exactly what happened to the Death Eaters, but it is our best guess that the Death Eaters aren't living in the Mansion anymore. Should we move the front lines or leave them where they are?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We need all Aurors out searching for a clue about where they disappeared to. The army should go back to its barracks until the Death Eaters are found. There is no need for it until then. If the barrier goes down, I wish to be notified immediately." The Auror nodded his head politely to Dumbledore and walked out.

Hermione had found it! She had found the answer of how to kill Voldemort. It was really very simple. Just find his weakness and exploit it.

His weakness- the inability to feel Love.

All they had to do was force the sensation of Love into him with a small spell. It would destroy him utterly.

Harry was sitting in the library next to a cheering Ron and Hermione with his head in his hands. His two best friends had agreed to work with him on this project until they had time to yell at Harry again. Ron still blamed Harry for Ginny's desertion, and was still being rather frigid towards him. They would only talk about something that pertained to their search. Other wise they avoided each other like the plague. Ron refused to understand that Ginny needed to be captured and sent to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters. He was still convinced that Ginny was innocent. Hermione was little better. She kept saying that there must be a simple spell to put Ginny's head back on correctly. In fact, they both still thought that Ginny wasn't really an heir, just a girl under the Imperious curse. Harry knew better and had tried to tell Ron, but it was amazing how pigheaded and ignorant Ron could really be.

The spell they were going to be using on Voldemort wouldn't work on Draco and Ginny. They both needed to be captured or killed.

The ministry would have fits if they discovered the Order was going to kill their best monetary supporter, and kill the youngest child of one of the oldest pureblooded families in the Wizarding world. They might even refuse to help the Order by keeping all of the Aurors away. It did not matter to the ministry that the two were top Death Eaters. All the government cared about was money and support. Things could turn drastic so easily.

Harry shook his head and walked out of the library. He needed some time alone to think. After all, could he really kill or even hurt little Ginny. He could still remember her blushing in his second year after she sent him that horrible valentine, and all the other times she had been underfoot and in the way. All those time he had pushed her away without realizing it. How badly he must have hurt her when he had saved her from the Chamber and left her alone to deal with the repercussions by herself. She must have been in pain, and there wasn't anyone there who was willing to help her.

How could he kill her when it was his fault that she left them? It was all his fault.

The only word that could describe Draco and Ginevera now were 'Happy Homemakers'. They had sent away all of the pesky Death Eaters and had been decorating their new mansion for the past couple of days. Each room had a different color scheme and different theme. The gardens were starting to look beautiful, and the beachfront looked gorgeous. It was starting to look like a lived in, and well loved home.

There were some nasty surprises waiting for interlopers and other people who tried to go where they weren't supposed to, but they were well hidden and didn't interfere with life on the island.

They had found a lot of secret passages inside the mansion, and had quickly put spells on them to make sure that the passages remained hidden. There was a set of underwater caves that led up to a lagoon in the basement of the mansion that could only be found by going through three secret passages, and down a number of different stairs.

Hells Home had really become a home. When the Death Eaters were called to the mansion for meetings they only saw the small, dark cove they apparated to, the Dungeons, and the throne room inside the mansion. All of those areas were done in stark black, and didn't show any of the happiness that had been put into making the mansion a home. The Death Eaters had no idea that their masters weren't the cruel, cold, evil beings like Voldemort. Their masters couldn't be. They had fallen in Love with each other. The most forbidden thing ever. Even though they were the heirs, they could be killed for Loving each other. Death Eaters had Love removed from their senses the day they got their Dark Mark. Ginevera and Draco were able to Love anyway.

Ginevera looked around at their new room with a smile on her face. She had wanted the room color to be red. Draco had wanted the room color to be green. They had compromised and gone with blue. They whole room was done in different shades of blue. Their bed was light blue, the floor was carpeted in midnight blue, and the curtains were a dark blue. It was very beautiful, and very blue. Draco had complained that it looked like they were living in the sky, so Ginevera had bought cloud shaped pillows for their bed. Draco had thrown his hands into the air in exasperation and had walked out of the room.

Ginevera was writing a letter to the Death Eaters in Ireland when an owl tapped on her window with a letter tied to its leg.

The war is progressing far faster than I had anticipated. I am coming back to defeat those mudblood loving fools. Be ready to accept me in a week.

Ginevera gasped loudly. "Draco!" She screamed. He came running. Draco picked up the letter and read it quickly.

"We can't let Him see this Mansion!" He gasped. "He'll destroy it!"

Ginevera nodded. "Next meeting we will erase all memory of the island from the Death Eaters minds, and will move our head quarters to Ireland. Most of the old furniture went there anyway. All we have to do is make the castle there look more desolate and dreary than it is now." Draco nodded in agreement.

"This can be our private home. No one needs to know that we live here." He added. "We need to make some festivities for the day that Voldemort returns. Muggles for torture, and a Hour of the Dead for Him to participate in." Draco shook his head tiredly. "Send a letter to Ireland saying that we are coming for a visit. We need to start planning now."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginevera walked into the cold castle in Ireland wearing so much fur that three people could comfortably wear her outfit. She really hated being cold. It had to do with the little problem at the Burrow where there were never enough blankets to go around, and Harry and Hermione had come over for Christmas. They got at least three blankets each, while Ginny had been left to suffer out the cold with one threadbare blanket. Needless to say, she hated being cold.

As soon as the door shut behind her a little house elf wearing a tea towel like a toga ran up and bowed to her.

"May Slinky take your coat Mistress?" He asked with a high squeaky voice that hurt Ginevera's ears. Ginevera pulled off the outermost layer of furs and dumped in all on the elf's head. The elf bowed and staggered away.

"When you are done, tell Macnair that I am waiting for him in the main parlor." She called after the elf as he tumbled through the door.

Ginevera smirked cruelly and walked into the black parlor. Everything in it was black. The furniture, walls and even the ornaments were so black that it seemed darker than night. The room was morbid, and perfect for Voldemort's tastes.

Macnair walked into the parlor and bowed. "My Lord." He breathed.

"Voldemort is coming here. I want the whole castle in working order in a few days. Use whatever you need.

"Also, the whole castle needs to be decorated like this room. I want a lot of black and gray. Blood red and Slytherin green would be acceptable." Ginevera stood up and walked to the door. "I trust that the defensive and offensive protections around the castle are already in place." She added before walking out to find her furs and leaving.

Draco was standing in the parlor of their mansion on the island with two muggle girls lying unconscious at his feet. They were going to be some of the sport they were providing to welcome back their Lord. The rest of the fun was a pre planned Hour of the Dead where they would capture and torture three anti- Darkness families. Voldemort would enjoy the death and pain immensely. Hopefully it would distract him from the location of Hells Home. Voldemort would NOT be pleased if he saw how bright and cheery the whole mansion had been decorated. The last thing the heirs needed now, when their plans were so close to completion, was a distrustful Lord. Voldemort needed to trust his heirs completely if the plan to destroy him was going to work.

Ginevera walked into the room, shedding furs as she went. House elves were running around in her wake, gathering up the discarded clothing and running off with the furs to have them cleaned.

"Oh good!" She smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "You got the muggles! Lets put them down in the dungeons before they wake up." With a swish and flick of their wands, Draco and Ginevera levitated the two muggles downstairs.

Harry was practicing the spell that he needed to use on Voldemort. Hermione was his coach and Ron was the sullen unencouragement in the corner.

"Come on Harry! You've almost gotten it!" Hermione squealed as a wisp of pink smoke trickled from the end of his wand.

Harry staggered, exhausted. "I need a break Hermione. I'm so tired. Can we try again tomorrow?"

"Fine!" Ron snarled. "Leave my sister to rot." He stood up and stalked out of the room, his spine ridged with suppressed anger.

Harry sighed with pain at his best friends anger towards his faults. "I'm really sorry Hermione, but I can't dredge up any more power. I honestly don't think I'll be able to do a simple switching spell tomorrow during transfiguration class. Maybe we can try again tomorrow night?" He looked at Hermione with a forlorn and lost look in his eyes. A look that he had been wearing for the past couple of days.

Hermione nodded her head and walked out the door. "Same time tomorrow Potter," she muttered as she walked out the door after Ron.

Harry sighed in relief for this break time and collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. He was extremely tired.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the fate of the wizarding world. Unknown to Harry and Ginevera, he had been following Harry the night Ginevera had tried to talk with Harry. He had wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't about to do anything foolish, like kill himself. Instead he had been granted insight to Ginevera and Draco's plans. The heirs were planning on killing Voldemort themselves, and taking over the wizarding world to put a better government in place. A government that wasn't corrupt and easily swayed by money. It was a good idea, yes. But the cost in lives! So many people had to die in order for the heir's plans to occur. Dumbledore had the shrewd suspicion that he was one of the people expected to be killed in the battle. He didn't want to die yet, but he did agree with a lot of the main reasons for forcing a new government onto the wizarding world. He needed to have a talk with the heirs without the rest of the Order knowing. Dumbledore held out his hand and Fawkes landed on it gracefully. Dumbledore quickly wrote a letter to his former students and Fawkes disappeared.

Ginevera was sitting in a very hot bubble bath when a large red bird appeared in front of her. It dropped a letter onto the bathroom counter and disappeared. It took Ginevera a full minute to realize that the red bird had been a Phoenix. After another long minute Ginevera realized why she recognized the Phoenix.

"Draco!" She screamed. He burst into the bathroom, wand held out, looking for danger. When he didn't see anyone he looked at his love with a raised eyebrow. Ginevera pointed at the rolled up piece of parchment on the counter with a visibly shaking finger. Draco grabbed it and read the letter.

"Ginevera, Its from Dumbledore!"

_Ginevera, _

_I understand your reasons for deserting the Order, and I was present when you explained your predicament to Harry in the corridor. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but we both seem to have similar goals in this war. _

_You wish to remove the Ministry of Magic from power and put your own government into power. I wish to end the corruption in the current government. _

_I also understand your wish to be your own person. You wouldn't have received the respect you deserved while being with the Order. _

_We both wish to have Voldemort killed. That is the main agreement between us. _

_The only difference that truly affects the similarity of our ideas is your love of death and destruction. _

_Is there a way that we can work together with a minimal loss of life? If we work together to kill Voldemort, the main threat would be eliminated. Then we could negotiate an agreement to smooth over the finer details. Please contact me in anyway possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginevera had gotten out of her bath and was lying naked on her bed with Draco reading the letter over her shoulder. She turned around to look at Draco with a lifted eyebrow that mimicked Draco's favorite expression. He lifted an eyebrow in return and shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. I know that we can't go to him at Hogwarts. It is too dangerous for us there."

"Lets invite him here." Ginevera motioned to their house with a sweep of her hand. "We can owl him and get his word that he will come alone, and not tell anyone where our island is."

To their surprise, Dumbledore agreed to everything. He wouldn't tell anyone about this place, and no one else would know that he was coming here.

Dumbledore arrived on their front steps at exactly noon the next day. He looked around the island, surprised. He thought that, being the heirs; Draco and Ginevera would live in a dark and dreary place, devoid of any life. He was wrong. The island was beautiful. From his vantage on the steps, Dumbledore could see a waterfront with white sand and blue green water on one side of the island. On the other side he could see orchards and fields. It was gorgeous and soothing.

The large wooden doors in front of him opened without even a squeak of protest. Ginevera stuck her head outside.

"Come in!" She smirked slightly. "Quickly, before you set off the wards." She ushered him inside. Then entrance hall was as beautiful as the outside. It was decorated in gold and silver. Dumbledore didn't get a chance to look around because Ginevera guided him upstairs to a private parlor. As he walked Dumbledore caught glimpses into other rooms and hallways. Everything was brightly colored. There wasn't any sign that the Dark Arts ruled in this home. When they got to the parlor, Ginevera served tea and biscuits, and they quickly got down to business.

Three weeks later, Dumbledore was sitting in the same parlor, signing a treaty with the heirs of the Darkness. It was merely an agreement between both parties to help each other destroy Voldemort. After that, it was every man and woman for themselves. Draco and Ginevera would be attending the next Order meeting to help sooth-ruffled tempers and help explain the agreement.

"I have been in contact with Ginevera and Draco for a few weeks now." Dumbledore started the meeting quietly. He looked around at the expressions of disbelief and astonishment on the Order member's faces. "I have called this meeting today to inform all of you that we have come to an agreement."

"Why would you go anywhere near them?" Ron's voice hissed through the shocked silence left behind after Dumbledore finished. "They are evil!"

"They are not evil, Mr. Weasley. They are as against Voldemort as you and I. They have just found another, lamentable, way of dealing with Voldemort and his evil ideas." Dumbledore looked at all of the assembled members, assessing to see who believed him. It seemed that very few people where able to contemplate the fact that Dumbledore had willingly gone anywhere near the two most wanted people in the whole wizarding world.

"But Voldemort can read minds. Wouldn't he sense that they were not truly His followers?" Harry called into the silence.

"All that He can tell is that we enjoy death and pain the same amount that He does." Ginevera's voice snarled out at the Order. Everyone looked around, scared. They couldn't figure out where the voice had come from. Some of the Aurors were standing up with their wands pointed at the air, trying to figure out where the danger was.

Ginevera and Draco stepped into view together holding their black cats. Immediately, curses and spells were flung at them. Draco smoothly stepped in front of Ginevera and deflected everything sent their way with extreme ease. The flowerpot that was aiming straight for his head hovered in front of his face for a second before he levitated it to the nearest table. Eventually all of the curses stopped, leaving panting Order members everywhere. Draco stepped to the side and let Ginevera be seen by the Order.

"He thinks that we are the perfect little flunkies who love the more morbid forms of entertainment. For some reason Voldemort trusts us completely. He is more of a fool than you." Ginevera hissed.

"We have come to an agreement to help you kill Voldemort. Nothing more, nothing less." Draco added with a sneer of distaste.

Protests were flung across the room. The Order showed its complete disagreement. Ron was standing up and pointing at the heirs yelling some nonsense about evilness.

Ginevera opened her mouth to call for silence when she stiffened. The Dark Mark was burning. She looked wildly at Draco, who was staring at her. They both stood up together. Immediately everyone looked at them.

"He's back," Draco hissed.

"And He's angry," Ginevera added.

They both disappeared, frightened looks on their faces.

It was immediate pandemonium and chaos. Voldemort hadn't been expected back in London for another week. No ones plans were ready. Not even Ginevera and Draco's.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco and Ginevera appeared in the castle in Ireland wearing fur lined, black, hooded robes. Knot ran up to them, his face calm but his voice harried, belaying his worry and fear.

"Our Lord wishes to speak with you immediately," he hissed. Knot walked off and Draco and Ginevera followed at a safe distance behind him. They entered a parlor that was colored black, green, and a dark blood red. Voldemort was lounging in a green armchair in front of the empty fireplace.

"You moved," he hissed in his high, cruel voice.

Ginevera and Draco bowed their heads to him. "The Order had been attacking anyone they could see through the barrier. Death Eaters were getting hurt and were unable to help continue your great plan." Draco murmured, his face twisting in a sneer of dislike towards those foolish Death Eaters.

"We wanted to give the Order the slip, confuse them, so they wouldn't know where we had relocated to. As far as we can tell, the Order is looking for us in the oceans. They seem convinced that we moved to an island." Ginevera shook her head with a smirk on her pretty face. "A little rumor from us may have helped with that suspicion," she added as if she were commenting on the weather.

Voldemort nodded his head. "Very good, my heirs. I have brought you a gift." He added. "I found this when I unsuccessfully searched in a large system of caves looking for a group of nomads who have lived there for thousands of years. The village people were convinced that the nomads were immortal. After I killed the nomads for not giving me the secret to their immortality I found this." He pulled a large black egg out of his pocket. "It was sitting in a fire. I have kept it warm and expect you to hatch it and tell me what it is." Voldemort handed to egg to Ginevera who gently cradled the egg in her arms.

The egg was leathery, not the hard shell Ginevera expected. Gingerly she handed it to Draco and watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It's not a Dragon egg," Ginevera muttered. She had seen plenty of Dragon eggs when she had gone to visit Charlie. "Or a Basilisk," she added knowledgably. After talking with the Basilisk in her first year at Hogwarts, she knew that their eggs were mostly soup, with only a small skin keeping the goop from dripping out.

"I've never seen an egg like this, and the animals in Malfoy Manor were always laying eggs." Draco muttered. He pulled out his wand and conjured up a large blanket with a strong warming spell on it. After wrapping the egg in the blanket, Draco turned to their Master. "We will inform you of any change in the egg."

Voldemort nodded. "When I arrived here I was upset to learn that both of you had taken up residence where it is considerably warmer. When I tried to search for you, both of you were at Hogwarts. Why?" Voldemort was snarling. He twirled his wand in a long fingered hand.

"We were merely checking on the disorganization of the Order." Draco bowed his head again.

"Harry Potter has been abandoned by his friends and has fallen into depression. Dumbledore does not trust anyone in the Order, even his closest friends. Slytherin tower has been searched repeatedly. Our followers have been very careful with the information they leave lying around." Ginevera added with a bow of her own.

"How could I doubt the faithfulness of my two heirs?" Voldemort actually looked apologetic. Ginevera smirked happily, letting Voldemort think that she was preening under the praise He had given them when she was really very happy that He hadn't discovered their real reason for traveling to Hogwarts.

"They are jumping at their own shadows, Master." She laughed evilly with Voldemort and Draco.

"For your work, I will continue to allow you to live outside of these walls. I care not where as long as you do not displease me." Voldemort finished.

"Master is gracious." Draco bowed.

Dumbledore had a hard time finishing the meeting that night. After the heirs had left, everyone in the room had felt the need to express their extreme dislike of an alliance with the two people they were supposed to hate with all of their being. Dumbledore had to retell his story at least four times before anyone was willing to believe him. Then he had to convince the Order to trust the heirs. Dumbledore had to explain his reasons for trusting the heirs, not with his life, but with this plan at least.

During the explanations everyone felt the need to add in their own opinions. When it was nearing three in the morning Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Weasley's all stood up and walked to the door.

"We are going to bed to think on everything that has been said tonight," Bill called out into the noisy crowd of Order members. "Please go home and get some sleep yourselves. We can continue this discussion at the next meeting in a week." Bill opened the doors to the Room of Requirement with a groan and walked out. Dumbledore followed, and soon everyone was heading home. It had been a meeting for headaches, that was for sure.

Draco and Ginevera walked into their room early the next morning to find an owl waiting for them on their dresser. Ginevera opened the letter with a sigh.

_The meeting did not go well after you left. We will be having another meeting same time next week. I would appreciate it if both of you could be there so you can explain your side in this alliance. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I guess we will be busy next week." Ginevera sighed.

Draco nodded his agreement tiredly. "We had better get to bed. Tomorrow we will be up late again for the welcome home festivities." Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Draco and Ginevera changed into their nightclothes and fell into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Harry was sitting in his bed in the seventh year Gryffindor dormitories with his head in his hands. He was doing some serious thinking. The absence of snores from the bed to his right told him that Ron was awake as well.

Ginny had deserted them, turned herself over to the darkness, and now wanted to form a tenuous alliance. It was almost unthinkable. Ginny was supposed to be Voldemort's number one follower, but she wanted to kill Him? There was something wrong with the whole situation. Harry shook his head, trying to figure out what the missing link was. He shoved his face into his pillow, trying to eliminate other distractions so he could think clearly.

Either Ginny and Draco had joined Voldemort's inner circle to help Voldemort take over the world, or they had joined to spy on Voldemort. Except, neither seemed logical. Dumbledore wouldn't trust the heirs so much if Ginny and Draco really did work exclusively for Voldemort and Voldemort wouldn't trust his heirs if he even got an inkling of their betrayal. Somewhere alone the lines of their plans the heirs were skating on ice so thin that they could see through it, and neither of the leaders they were working for knew it.

"Harry, do you think that Ginny really wants to kill You Know Who?" Ron's voice called through the hangings. After a moment of complete shock that Ron was actually talking to him, Harry sighed and pulled back his hangings. Ron was sitting at the edge of his bed in his maroon pajamas, staring at Harry.

"I don't know Ron. I really don't know."

It was high noon by the time Draco finally woke up. Ginevera was curled into a ball next to him, huddling against his back, seeking comfort that he didn't know how to give. Draco could kiss away Ginevera's tears and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but he didn't know how to help Ginevera to overcome her fears.

It had been her idea to treat with Dumbledore. They were going to set up an alliance with the Order before Voldemort returned and have the backing of both groups fighting in the war. They would help the Order destroy Voldemort, and help Voldemort take over the world. They, when Voldemort was gone, they were going to destroy the Order, and take over the weakened wizarding world. All they wanted to do was fix the human mistakes that were decimating magic everywhere. Unfortunately, all of their plans rested on no one finding out about their deception.

Voldemort believed that they were solely his heirs. Dumbledore assumed that they were spies helping the Order against the Darkness. If one party found out what their real intentions were, they would be severely tortured and killed before they could say Hell's Home.

Draco groaned and got out of bed. Ginevera rolled over, trying to snuggle up against him again. Draco pulled the covers up to her chin, tucked her in, and kissed Ginevera on the forehead.

"No matter what happens I will always love you." He whispered into her hair before standing up and going off to take a shower.

When Draco walked back into the bedroom Ginevera wasn't in the bed any more. He quickly pulled on some clothes, gave his wet hair a pointless swipe with his comb, and went into the back room to talk to her. Ginevera was leaning against the large wooden table staring intently at the black egg that was sitting in a very hot, contained fire. A house elf that was assigned to watch the egg was sitting in the corner trying not to be seen and be punished by its masters.

Ginevera turned around when Draco walked into the room and looked at Draco hopelessly. She had large dark black circles under her eyes and looked like she was barely standing on her own. Draco walked over and hugged her tight to his body in the warmest, most comforting way he knew.

"We'll get through this my love. All of our plans will work. We have planned too long and too hard for something to go wrong. Please don't worry." Draco murmured quietly into her ear, rubbing her back with a warm hand.

"Thank you Draco." The muffled reply came from where Ginevera had pushed her head against his warm chest. Draco kissed the top of Ginevera's head.

They stayed together like that for the better part of an hour before locking away their emotions and going off to start the day.

Behind them, eyes peeked out through a black shell. It was watching and waiting, trying to see if the two people that were hatching it were worthy of its attention. If they were up to the task he set them they would survive. If not… if they thought the punishment from the person they called Voldemort was painful, they didn't understand what they could be in for. It wasn't just their lives hanging in the balance, but their bodies, their sanity, and their souls.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting together in the common room talking. The three of them were willingly talking with each other for the first time in months. Ron was still a little mad at Harry for hurting Ginny, and Hermione was a little mad at both of them for fighting over something so pointless, but they were having an intelligent conversation. Most of the other Gryffindors would be shocked. The last time the three of them had been together had been in September.

"Do you think Ginny really wants to help us," Ron looked at Hermione. "I asked Harry and he said that didn't know."

"She has Dumbledore convinced. That means something." Hermione answered thoughtfully. "Still, I can't help thinking that she isn't telling us something. The must be some reason why she suddenly decided to switch back to our side because, when she left, Ginny was definitely only a Death Eater. I think she is playing someone false."

"Or she has her own little plan that no one else knows about." Harry added, rubbing his scar absentmindedly.

"What's with her living with Malfoy?" Ron growled. "She shouldn't be anywhere near that git." Ron snarled in one of his usual moments of idiocy.

Hermione shook her head at him and stood up. "I'm going down for breakfast. Even though we're in a war, there are still classes. I suggest you hurry up, we have Charms in a half hour."

Ron went upstairs to collect his books and Hermione walked out through the portrait hole. They left Harry by himself on the couch in front of the fire. Maybe they were still mad at him. Harry smiled to himself anyway. Finally he had a conversation with Ron without one of them starting to yell at the other. It was a start towards regaining their friendship and Harry was looking forward to the day when they could sit around and joke with each other again. It would never be like old times because of how hurt they were, but they would become friends again. They had too. Ron and Hermione were the only people he had left.

"Ah, midnight." Ginevera sighed as she breathed deeply. "The perfect time for the Hour of the Dead." She was standing on a hill next to Draco and Voldemort watching the Death Eaters begin their attack on the Bones household. High in the sky the Dark Mark was glittering evilly. They had about fifteen minutes until Aurors started to arrive. It would take them ten minutes total before they left to attack another home.

The Death Eaters were pulling two people out of the large house. An older woman in a long nightgown and an older man, her husband, were struggling wildly in the clutches of five Death Eaters. As she watched the house erupted into flames.

Voldemort laughed wildly, clapping his hands in childlike admiration. "Very good! You have taught them well my heirs! I am enjoying my welcome back present so I am willing to give both of you a gift."

Draco bowed to Voldemort and raised up his hand in the beginning of his signal. When his hand came back down in a quick movement to his side, everyone apparated to their next station. The Death Eaters were either going to the Boot's house, or were taking the prisoners to the dungeons of Cold Castle in Ireland.

It had been a very productive night. First Voldemort had deeply enjoyed watching the two-muggle girls being tortured until they lost their sanity when Draco and Ginevera had called all of the Death Eaters into the circle. The girls had been left in a big city where more muggles could find them. Then they had begun their Hour of the Dead celebrations. They had three families who would be enjoying the dungeons by the end of the night. In all, it had been a very productive evening.

It was very late, or really early depending on your point of view. Going to bed at three in the morning was not something Ginevera enjoyed having to do. It was nearly three fifteen by the time Draco and Ginevera had slipped under the covers of their king size bed in Hell's Home. They had arrived home and taken a shower together to get all of the soot and blood off of their bodies.

By the third Hour of the Dead, the Auror's had caught on to their evil plans. Five minutes after the Dark Mark had been fired into the sky, the first Auror had arrived. It was a lot sooner than expected, and one of the less intelligent Death Eaters had been blasted with a strong spell before he could get away. Everyone else had been able to apparate back to Cold Castle leaving behind the smoldering remains of the Summerby house.

Voldemort, Draco, and Ginevera had spent two hours in the dungeons interrogating the three families. They had gotten covered in the prisoner's blood.

Ginevera smiled slightly as she curled up against Draco's smooth muscled chest. He wrapped an arm over her waist and pulled her tighter against his body.

"We need to do that more often," Draco whispered. Ginevera nodded her head in agreement before snuggling up against Draco and falling asleep.

In a room adjacent to the bedroom, two eyes were watching the teens curl around each other through the open door. It had decided on a very important decision. It liked the two teenagers. It wasn't sure if it liked them enough not to kill them, but maybe it could learn not to kill. Maybe it could even learn something that wasn't evil, for once. On the other hand, maybe it could just destroy the earth, killing everyone on it, and not need to worry about suppressing its powers.

Maybe

A week later Draco and Ginevera were sitting in front of the Order in the Room of Requirement listening to nearly everyone rant about their dislike of the heirs and the help the heirs were willing to offer.

"Plus, they attacked three families last weekend!" A wrinkled old witch finished with a swish of her gnarled hands. Many of the Order members nodded in agreement.

Ginevera stood up gracefully and smiled indulgently. "It was fun. We were just having a little sport to welcome back Voldemort." She added, smirking when people flinched at the sound of His name. "We are only here because our interests in killing Voldemort are the same as yours. We are still going to do things that we enjoy. You can't expect us to suddenly become virtuous and good. It would be impossible. As soon as Voldemort is dead we will go back to pursuing our own profit and you may go back to your uninteresting lives." She gracefully sat down. Draco patted her hand in agreement with everything she had said.

Dumbledore stood up next. "As you can see we are only going to be working with Draco and Ginevera until Voldemort is gone. Also, we will only be working with the heirs in matters that concern the removal of Voldemort. There is no need to be worried. I trust the heirs not to betray us in this matter."

A new round of fighting broke out. Some people agreed with everything that had been said, though most were still against anything that had to do with the heirs. It was very entertaining.

Suddenly Harry stood up. "I have a question,"

"Yes Potter?" Draco snarled.

"What are you going to do about the Death Eater we captured last week?" Harry finished.

"We are going to leave him with you until it becomes convenient to either have him killed or have him rejoin our ranks." Draco hissed. "Why would you care Potter? It's just another Death Eater for you to interrogate, though I can assure you that he doesn't know anything important. His memory was wiped before you took him away. I doubt that he even knows his own name." Draco laughed cruelly.

"Tha- that's horrible," a man with a goatee stood up and pointed at Draco with a shaking hand. "I would help anyone who was captured by the enemy!"

"You see, that is the difference between you and me. I don't care about the fools who allow themselves to get captured, and you care about everyone and everything. We aren't good people. Most of you would label us as evil, but we have a common interest that I am willing to collaborate with you on. I suggest you put aside your prejudices and start planning or Voldemort will have taken over everything before you even get a basic idea." Draco snarled with dislike laced in his voice.

Ginevera looked up at the clock the Room of Requirement had provided and gasped. "Its after one! We need to report back to Voldemort now." She and Draco stood up, nodded their heads in goodbye to Dumbledore, and disappeared.

"I never understand how they can disapparate on school grounds," Hermione muttered.

They had just returned to Hell's Home after reporting to Voldemort to find a large tawny barn owl sitting on their front stoop. It was from Charlie.

_Ginevera and Draco, _

_Would you like to come to the Dragon Run this weekend? We are having a race and I'm wondering if you would like to see a dragon up close. If a dragnet likes you, you could get to keep it. _

_Anyway, send your return message with this owl. _

_Love, _

_Charlie_

There wasn't even a question of what their answer would be. Draco looked at Ginevera and lifted his eyebrow. She smiled and scribbled a hasty _YES_ on the back of Charlie's letter.

They had been invited to a Dragon Run. Very few people ever received that privilege. Things were beginning to look up.

For just a moment, they could forget about their being on both sides of the war, they could forget about being pressured be Voldemort, they could forget about the Order trying to bear their souls out for the whole world to see and analyze, they could forget about the weird egg rocking in the next room. Just for one minute they could be like normal people. It was almost like a dream come true. The Dragon Run could give them the momentary respite that they so desperately craved. How could they not go?

Ginevera watched the owl fly away with a small smile on her lovely face. It was the first smile she had shed in weeks that wasn't lined with worry and distress. Yes, things could get better.

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione by his side. They were talking together again. Neville had walked into the common room a few minutes ago and had squeaked loudly. He had muttered a hurried, 'I really don't want to get in the middle of another fight,' before he had scrambled out of the portrait hole.

They were still chuckling about it a few minutes later. Harry sighed mournfully, causing Ron to stop laughing and Hermione to look at him sharply.

"You know, I think I believe them." There was no argument over who 'them' was. They always occupied the trio's thoughts? Draco and Ginevera had proved themselves to Harry.

"Do you really believe that they won't double cross us and tell everything to Voldemort?" Ron sighed unhappily. "All of this thinking hurts my head."

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly. "Like we said earlier. Dumbledore trusts them enough to collaborate on the destruction of Voldemort." Hermione shook her head. "I just wish we knew what those two were hiding from us. They must have some reason why they are helping us when their loyalties lie with Voldemort. I need to go to the library."

Draco and Ginevera showed up at the Dragon Run a day early ready to kick back and watch some Dragon racing. Either they would relax at their vacation or no one would be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

It was very busy. It seemed like everyone in the world had gone to the Dragon Run. The dirt road that Ginevera and Draco were walking down was bustling with people. There was barely any room to squeeze in between two people, it was that crowded. Hawkers were yelling out their goods from their shops, people were buying things, and everyone was getting ready for the excitement of a Dragon Run.

Draco and Ginevera were supposed to meet Charlie in front of the large convenience store in the middle of the block. He was going to take them to their hotel from there. The only problem was, they couldn't find the store. It was boiling out and Draco was swearing quietly as he wiped sweat of his forehead.

"When we get to the hotel I am going to take a really cold shower." Ginevera sighed, wringing out her t-shirt with a look of disgust.

"I think the store is over there," Draco hissed in between his snarled profanities. He was pointing over the heads of the crowd in a direction in front of them.

"If you say so," Ginevera answered back with a sweat soaked sigh. They continued walking forward, pushing their way through the crowd, earning glares and snarls for their troubles. It took them nearly five minutes to reach the store. They walked in and saw a red head standing right by the door. Charlie nodded to them, held a finger to his lips and pointed to the back of the store. He led them through the shelves selling anything a witch and wizard could want. In the back of the store there was a doorway. Charlie led them through the door and as soon as the door closed behind them, he started to explain.

"I got you a room in the actual dragon complex. If anyone out there recognized me, or followed us to the back of the store, I would get into trouble. Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." He walked of down the mercifully un-crowded dirt road they were standing on. They reached a huge building and walked inside. It was very cool inside the building and Ginevera began to shiver. Charlie noticed Draco putting an arm around Ginevera's shoulders to keep her warm and smiled.

"It's only a little further. You can turn down the cold air spell in your room if you want." Charlie walked up a short flight of stairs and took a right turn. The second door on the left had a plaque that read, Malfoy, on it. Charlie handed Draco a small silver key and smiled slightly. "There is a map in your room of this building and of the surrounding area. Feel free to go anywhere you want, as long as you don't antagonize the dragons." Charlie turned and walked off down the corridor.

Draco unlocked the door to their room and opened the door. Ginevera stalked in and walked right into the bathroom.

"Maybe I will take a hot shower," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

That left Draco to unpack. The first thing he took out of their bags was a large padded bundle. Draco carefully unwrapped the bundle to show the egg. The egg had grown since the time that Voldemort had given it to them. It weighed about ten pounds and was nearly too big for Draco to get his arms around. Carefully picking up the egg, Draco placed it in his unlit fireplace. With a flick of his wand, Draco lit the fireplace.

"You had better hatch soon," he sighed. "If you get any bigger we wont be able to take you with us." Draco shook his head and sighed again. "I wish I knew what you were." He stood back up and went to finish unpacking.

"I'll just bet you wish to know what I really am. But trust me, you don't. I will either be your worst nightmare, or I will be your best friend. If you take me to see that snake again, I will most certainly kill you. That red eyed evil thing want to use me for himself. I refuse to be used.

"You will have one chance to prove yourselves to me once I hatch. You mess up and I destroy the world. You get it right, and I help you with your convoluted plans. Good luck my little heirs."

The egg was hatching.

Of course at the moment, Draco and Ginevera were in the stands cheering on Charlie as he raced his Dragon. There were long jagged cracks running along the sides of the egg and a ripping sound could be heard as whatever was inside forced its self out. It wouldn't hatch completely, at least not until the heirs were back in its presence, but, it was willing to give them a good scare for their abandonment of it in its time of need. Large chunks of the shell fell away to shatter on the floor.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ginevera was jumping up and down in her seat, her hair bouncing with her energy and her arms waving frantically in the air. Charlie was in the lead, his Dragon, Starbright, at least a full Dragon length ahead of the second place Dragon.

At first Ginevera had been confused about how the Dragon Runs worked. It was really just an endurance race. The riders had to mount their Dragons when the starting wand shot sparks into the air. Then the riders had to maneuver their Dragons through various obstacles that had been set up in the air. They had to go around the track ten times, with different challenges every time you flew around.

The less experienced Dragon Riders couldn't get their Dragons in the air at the start of the race, or they couldn't steer their Dragons through the obstacles. It was very fun to watch the foolish Riders fall hundreds of feet onto the ground screaming in their fright.

Charlie was on his seventh lap and was performing admirably. Starbright hadn't even faltered once. They had smoothly flown through everything in their way and it didn't look like anyone could overtake them. Charlie started his eighth lap and Ginevera jumped up again in excitement.

Charlie flew through a circle of burning fire and around pillars of stone. It was brilliant.

Draco, Ginevera and Charlie were walking back to their rooms talking quietly. In Charlie's arms was a very large trophy. He had easily won the Run. Draco and Ginevera stopped at Charlie's room to say goodbye before going to their own rooms. They had one more day of freedom here before they needed to go back and report their findings to Voldemort.

They walked into their room together, intent of having a nap after all of the excitement of the day. Draco went into the side room the check on the egg while Ginevera wearily sat down on the bed.

"Ginevera!" Draco gasped. "Did you touch the egg!"

"No," she answered, quickly getting up to join Draco in the side room. She gasped as soon as she got there. "Oh my! What happened?"

The floor was littered with black pieces of eggshell. On the table, where the egg had been was a shapeless black lump.

"What was in the egg?" Ginevera asked. "If it hatched while we were away, wouldn't it still be here?"

Draco shrugged and had his mouth open to say something when he heard Ginevera gasp. He span around and gasped loudly too.

A small head was rising out of the black mass. It opened piercing blue eyes and focused on the two people in the room.

"Maybe I should kill you," it croaked.

Ron and Hermione were hiding in the back of the library. They needed to have a private conversation somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted by another student or by Harry.

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "I don't understand my sister anymore. She used to be so nice, but suddenly she became a Death Eater and betrayed us, and even more surprisingly, she has joined back up with us against Voldemort. I don't know which Ginny is my sister, and which Ginny is being influenced by the bad people she has been associating with."

"I honestly think that the Ginevera who has been standing up in front of the entire Order, telling everyone Voldemort's plans is a facade." Hermione answered quietly. "I think that she is caring to those that she thinks are deserving of her love. She clearly loves Draco with all of her heart. Ginevera doesn't seem to trust very many people either. Somehow, Dumbledore gained her trust."

"But Ginny never cared about anything like that before. She loved her family, and trusted Gryffindor house. She knew how horrible the Slytherins are. Why did she suddenly change? I still think Ginny is under the Imperious curse." Ron sighed mournfully.

"She isn't under the Imperious curse Ron. I'm sure that Dumbledore would have noticed of she was, and also, Ginevera wouldn't be able to put any feeling into her life if she was controlled by the curse. She would speak in a monotone, and would stand completely still. At the next meeting you should check for those signs. Honestly, the whole time she was with us was an act. I think she is a very good actress. She was able to fool everyone, including Dumbledore, about where her loyalties really lie. She looks after herself and Draco. No one else matters to her."

Ron nodded mutely. "Do you think we can trust any of the information they are telling us?" He asked in a rare sign of intelligence.

"I'm not sure," Hermione sighed. "Ginevera has fooled Dumbledore before. She could be telling us lies and we would never know. I don't know what to think where Ginevera is concerned. Every time we finally think we understand her, she goes and changes. Lets tread lightly around her until we figure out what she is really after. Then we can decide what to do about Ginevera."

"Yessss, maybe I should rip you limb from limb. But I have a proposition to make." The black blob melted away leaving a beautiful black bird. It had long black wings that spanned the whole table length and beautiful black plumage on its tail. It turned its head and pierced the heirs with its dark green eyes. "I will offer you my aid in your quest to defeat Voldemort and defeat the Order. I will help you both become immortal rulers of both the wizarding and muggle word. Yesss, I do have that power. First though, you must to something for me." It spread its wings and took flight.

"You're a phoenix!" Ginevera gasped. It dived at Ginevera's head with a screech. Draco grabbed her and pulled her protectively behind him. The phoenix flew harmlessly past them, back winged, and turned around.

"Tell us what you want," Draco snarled as the bird flew back to the table.

"I want a mate." It snarled back. "I want to have an egg to hatch on my own." It lapsed into silence with a final snarl.

"So you're a girl phoenix right?" Ginevera asked slyly.

It nodded a yes to her.

"Draco, can you find out if Dumbledore's phoenix is a male?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"I'll go check now. You take care of our prospective mother." He grabbed his cat that had been hiding in the corner away from the crazed bird and disapparated.

"So…" Ginevera started cautiously. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Piceousa."

"How come you are a black color? Dumbledore's phoenix is scarlet."

"A phoenix takes the color of its heart. I am not a good or brave phoenix like this Dumbledore's appears to be. What is the name of Dumbledore's phoenix?" Piceousa asked eagerly. "You are trying to see if it will mate with me and I wish to know more about it."

"Well," Ginevera sighed. "Lets see. Fawkes is scarlet, and very noble. He helps Harry a lot and ummmm, oh it's very loyal to Dumbledore. I've seen Fawkes catch an Avada Kadavra spell for Dumbledore."

Piceousa nodded regally.

Draco reappeared with a small pop. "Fawkes is a he phoenix and Dumbledore thinks it is okay if we borrow Fawkes for a couple of hours each day."

Piceousa shivered excitedly. "Thank you very much. Now here is my plan for your future ruler ship- "

Harry had been practicing the spell that would ensure Voldemort's destruction for the past three days. He had it nearly perfect. A couple more tries and he would have it.

Dumbledore walked into the empty classroom that Harry had been practicing and sat down on an old, dusty desk.

"May I see you try the spell please?" He asked. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Amourcium!" He screamed. A large scarlet heart flew out of his wand. Harry concentrated on the spell until it became a beam of scarlet light. He carefully focused it at the target he had fixed to the wall. He slowly moved the beam until it was going straight into the bull's-eye.

Harry stopped the spell with a jerk of his wand. "I'm so close to getting the spell correct. I'm just missing one important piece." Harry sighed.

Dumbledore smiled brightly at Harry. "I think it is amazing how far you have come in the past seven years. To be able to even get a wisp of color for a spell as strong as this one is extremely difficult. You should be proud of how well you have done."

Harry smiled back.

"I think I may have an answer to your dilemma though," Dumbledore went on. "Draco and Ginevera are planning something. They seem to have a good grasp at your difficulty with the spell and I think they are working on an answer. We will hear from them tonight at the meeting. Please be there."

Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore sharply. "Are you sure that they can be trusted?" Harry asked quietly.

"I believe that they want Voldemort dead as much as we do, but I believe that they have a different motive. Harry, do not trust them beyond the destruction of Voldemort. We may have to kill Voldemort's heirs as well." Dumbledore stood up and smiled at Harry before walking out of the room.

Harry sank onto his knees. If only he had watched out for Ginny. Then she wouldn't have been pulled over to the allure of the darkness. If he had protected her like he should have, Harry wouldn't have to contemplate killing his best friends little sister. He wouldn't even have to think about killing a person he knew and loved.

Ron was sitting with Hermione again in the back of the library. They were curled up next to each other, knowing that once the battle started, and it was going to start soon, they wouldn't have nearly as much time together. Ron was optimistic about the battle to come though.

"Hermione, as soon as we destroy Voldemort, Ginny will be free of whatever spell Voldemort put on her. Then she can come back to us."

Hermione couldn't help smiling at Ron's naivety. "Ron," Hermione breathed carefully, "I don't think Ginny is under a spell. I think she has made her choices of her own free will. You have to understand Ron. You never paid enough attention to Ginny when she was around us. Neither of us knows what she is really like."

Ron pulled away from Hermione with a snarl. "How can you think that? How can you say that Ginny doesn't love us? How could she not love her family?"

"Because, Ron, you never acted like a family around her. We always pushed her away and ignored her problems. How is that like a family?" Hermione shook her head quietly. "It is all our fault Ron. We can't blame Harry for her desertion any longer because we know the truth. Ginny Weasley left because she felt like she didn't have a family to depend on. Look what Ginny has done now! She got a boyfriend who cares for her more than anything. That is her family."

A/N: Do you all know that feeling that you get when you're looking for something that you think should be easy to find but you can't find it anywhere? Well this story that I'm looking for is driving me crazy. I am looking for a story that I read on this site a few years ago that I want to re-read but I can't seem to find it. I don't remember the title or the author but I do remember a general summary of what happened in this fanfic and I was wondering if anyone remembered the title. Draco has been hiding in Hogwarts for a while. He has a private room in one of the towers and attends classes in an invisibility cloak. Dumbledore hires Ginny to tutor Draco (for Dumbledores' usual convulted reasons) and after the usual confrontation they become friends. Ginny spends Christmas with Draco in his tower room and eventually she helps him feel comfortable coming out of hiding. Does anyone remember this story? I would love it if someone could help me find it. Mell8 


End file.
